It's a Summer Thing
by staycoolsodapop
Summary: Naomi and Emily meet at a summer camp. There's an instant attraction. Emily's gay and Naomi's just...Naomi. Take a squiz?
1. Camp?

**Full Summary:**

**Naomi and Emily meet at a summer camp. There's an instant attraction. Emily's gay and Naomi's just...Naomi. Take a squiz?**

**It's slightly "The Parent Trap"-ish, minus the whole sibling/family storyline and add the Summer Camp. So...nothing like The Parent Trap and like any movie set at a summer camp. Stupid idea? Probably.**

**Alternating points of view.**

**I don't own Skins, but I do enjoy it, and I hope you enjoy this :)**

* * *

Why the fuck did she have to go anyway? Was it really her fault that she had no friends? Was it really her fault that she was jobless?

No, it was her mum's fault…for giving birth to her. That's what Naomi liked to put it down to. She rather enjoyed being alone. People were emotional and complicated. Naomi had it figured out, keep it simple. No friends meant no emotion, which meant no complications. See, simple. The fact she was jobless, well, was her fault. No boss would keep you around if you were receiving sexual advances from a co-worker and as payback throw a hot bucket of water across the front of the young mans trousers. Apparently the safety of his crotch was more important than hers. Naomi happily walked out the door, sticking her finger up on the way out. She didn't need this place. Coffee-making wasn't making her happy, and certainly not her future.

"Great, now you've gone and got that poor boy's dick all burnt. Won't be able to shag or piss all week!" Her mother stated.

"Oh boo-boo, I'm sure his dick could do with a vacation." Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Naomi dear, what are you going to do all summer then? Because you're sure as hell not going to be moping around here!"

"I don't mope!" Naomi defended.

"Darling, you mope. I love you…but I refuse to live with you all summer while you're in this shitty little rut. Get yourself some friends, a nice boyfriend, a job….anything. We know that won't happen here, so I'm sending you to a summer camp."

"Wha-" Naomi started before being cut off.

"Lovely little place it is. By the beach, lots of kids, and we all know you'd be cooped up studying here the whole time…well, you can do it there!" Gina smiled, proud she'd made a bold move for her daughter.

"Mum, I'm not going. I don't _do_ camps." Naomi protested as she began to walk off.

"Naomi, please. I'm doing this for you." She pleaded.

"Mum, you're doing it so you can shag your new man all over the house and you won't hear me complain about it."

"Well, that too. But sweetie, it'll be good for you. Just give it a shot. If it's shit after two weeks…you can come home. Deal?"

She knew her mum's heart was kind of in the right place. But being forced to live around a bunch of other people who she was surely going to hate, was not her ideal way to spend her summer.

"Two weeks? How long does this thing go for?" Naomi questioned.

"Eight." Gina smiled again. "Come on love, it won't be that bad. Probably fun I bet. Think of all the kids your age you'll be able to hang out with. All the attractive boys that will be there. All the study you can do by the beach." Gina tried to convince Naomi.

"Being around people was what I wanted to avoid. I don't need a boy to satisfy my needs and what 'attractive' boy spends his summer at a camp! Also, I can study here." Gina's smile disappeared. "…But, since you went to all this effort...I suppose I can give it a shot." Naomi sighed as her mother walked up and gave her a huge hug.

"Great!" Gina said as she walked out of the room, then returning with new luggage and a pamphlet on top. "Because you leave in a few days."

"Fucks sake…" Naomi said under her breath as she walked off.

* * *

"Emily, come the fuck on bitch! We're leaving!" Katie yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

'Argg!' Emily responded clearly aggravated. She shoved the last of her clothes in a suitcase and threw it downstairs, just missing Katie.

"Ah! Watch it, bitch!" Katie bellowed.

"Sorry." Emily smiled sweetly as she picked up her suitcase and made her way for the car.

The drive was painful. The nearly four hours appeared to take a lot longer. Katie rode shotgun, while Emily and James sat in the back kicking and nudging each other the whole trip.

Emily loved her family, but at the same time, she couldn't stand them. Her younger brother was an annoying, pervy little twerp, while her twin was a self bitch who dominated Emily. Emily and her mother rarely got along. Jenna had her life painted perfect, and Emily's growing resentment for her family, 'friends' and even herself, didn't really fit that picture. Her father was a big man physically, but was also his wife's doormat. Emily saw a lot of herself in her father. Someone who just let life go by, tiptoed around everyone else so they didn't cause any grief. The way she judged her family often made her think, who was she to judge them? Was she in fact worse off by pointing out all their flaws? Maybe it was Emily who had problems and not them. It's not like Emily was unhappy, she just wasn't…happy. Living in her sisters shadow her whole life did very little for her self esteem.

The Fitch children forcefully spent every summer at the camp. A vacation away from home where they could still learn, the words were repeated from Jenna over the years. It seemed more like a vacation for their parents.

James spends his summer at the junior campus with his cousin, while Katie and Emily share a cabin with their summer-camp-formed-friends Pandora and Effy - both sent against their will.

They arrived at the camp, checked in and made their way to their room.

* * *

"What the fu-" Naomi couldn't finish her sentence.

"Lovely isn't it?" Gina slammed the car door closed and deeply inhaled the scent of fresh air.

"Mum, where is the beach? The dorms? The 'lovely' place you were talking about? We're out in the sticks!" Naomi called from the car refusing to get out.

"Don't be like that love, you enjoy nature."

"I enjoy nature yes, but I certainly didn't prepare myself for sleeping in the middle of a forest!" Naomi stepped out of the car wishing she had packed a warmer variety of clothes.

After a quick goodbye and checking in, Naomi made her way to her cabin/home for the next eight weeks. She entered her room and saw that she was sharing with 5 other people who had evidently claimed the 'better' beds, leaving her the dusty one in the corner. "Great…" She sighed.

Before the introductory assembly began, Naomi thought she'd sneak down the forest, out of bounds, and have a cigarette or two beforehand.

"Hey there…" A mysterious voice came from behind her. A nice voice. Instead of turning, she remained still hoping for the voice to speak up again.

"You know you shouldn't be out here…the assembly is starting." The voice said as it got closer to Naomi. She turned around to put a face to the voice. And what a face it was. Not just the face, but everything. She had never seen anyone so…so stunning. Those eyes. There was something about them that really drew her in. Naomi was analytical about people, she figured she needn't get close to anyone as she could see the depth of a person in how they carried themselves.

"You a mute or summat?" The voice teased.

Naomi watched their lips moving and subconsciously licked her lips. She wasn't like this. Naomi didn't like people. Nor find herself drawn in so quickly to someone she had never met before. Naomi once tried to define her taste. She didn't like labels, that made things complicated. She always found herself far from what she wanted and wound up with 'messy' boys. It's not that she was interested in them, but they seemed to be the only one's interested in her. So on the random occasion, Naomi's drunken horny self would give in to their lack of temptation and have meaningless, passionless and regretful sex. Never at theirs or her house, always at the club or a nearby park. She often thought it made her a slut, but she justified this with; going to someone's house, waking up with someone else - made it real. And this, wasn't Naomi, she wasn't ready to welcome people into her life, so why should she allow this to be her reality. But this person was different. With one look. No, one sound, Naomi was hooked. That voice. That hair. Those eyes. Those lips. Naomi wasn't in love, or lust. She didn't even want to know who this person was, what their life was or really, anything more about them than what was in front of her…and in this moment, she just wanted them. Her eyes very much showed hunger, as the stranger's lips smiled a nervous but cheeky one at her. She wasn't used to feeling like this. So drawn to someone who was far from who she usually hooks up with. So different, but so much better. She knew she'd regret this later, but in this moment she didn't care.

Naomi smirked and tried on her lamest attempt at flirting. "You come here often?"She raised an eyebrow suggestively.

The lips laughed at the question, before replying. "Since forever. You?"

"This. This is my first…" Naomi suddenly thought she was answering a different question as her eyes were intently staring at a pair of lips. It seems the figure had caught on too, as they raised their eyebrow and crooked the corner of their mouth.

They eyed each other up and down for a moment, then, somehow they were kissing. Naomi allowed the stranger's tongue to enter her mouth as she pushed the figure against a nearby tree with ease.

Naomi's hands began to wander aimlessly up the strangers back, enjoying every touch. She tilted her head back to allow those lips and that tongue to suck her neck.

Naomi thought to herself, _maybe this summer wasn't going to be so bad after all._

* * *

**Thoughts? I'm trying to figure out how this works...**


	2. Isolated

**My updating so soon means, this is all i have, so bear with me while I map out what's going to happen. Suggestions welcome. Have a pleasant read...**

* * *

_- EMILY -_

Emily walked through the forest with a skip in her step and a giant smile plastered across her face, making her way to the assembly. She knew she was late, but this was definitely worth it. It's not like she hadn't heard it all before.

"Where have you been?" Katie hissed as Emily ducked into an empty seat next to her.

"Nowhere." Emily smiled to herself.

"Well, no point showing up now since the meeting's over." Katie snubbed as they made their way back to their room.

"Knock knock." A voice called through the fly-screen door.

"Why doesn't she just knock instead of saying it?" Katie scoffed.

"Emily, the Captain needs to see you for a moment. Katie, come too please." Confusion set upon their faces as they followed a team leader to the head office. _Why me? _Emily questioned.

Emily sat nervously in the Captain's chair as the interrogation continued.

"It appears one of you did it…someone spotted a distinct shade of red smoking illegal substances. And we will not tolerate that." The Captain spat the last of his words. "You Fitch's are the finest we've had here. Been very dedicated and loyal over the years." Emily laughed inside. _Was this a joke?_ The only reason they attended was because their father supplied equipment to the camp, a way to ensure he'd keep good business.

There was no doubt in her mind that it was Katie, since she brought marijuana up with her to impress her last summer fling, Freddie. She just hadn't got the hang of smoking yet and clearly didn't realise she should have hidden further in the forest to cover it up.

"Look, we don't want to get the police involved. Your family have been good to us. So, once we know who the perpetrator is, we'll find a punishment that sees fit." The Captain paced the room as they do in the cop movies.

Was this supposed to entice Emily to 'admit' her supposed indiscretion? But Emily did something stupid. What she always did.

"Sir, I'm sorry. I know what I did was inexcusable. I found it and didn't think it through. I mean, I just wanted to see what it was like. I didn't mean to break the rules or anything. I just…I didn't think." Emily saved her sisters arse, again. She began to sob to make her confession more plausible.

"Thank you for being honest, Emily." She wondered whether they thought it was Katie at all, since Emily was requested to the office.

Emily was escorted out of the Captain's office with bidding words, "You have 20 minutes, ok?"

"Yes, Sir." She replied and began to walk outside.

"What the fuck happened in there?" Katie ran after Emily.

"Emily…wait up!" Katie called as she tried to hurry closer to her sister but failed due to her heels getting caught in the dirt track.

Emily was shoving her clothes into her bag forcefully.

"Emily, what are you doing?" Katie breathless said as she entered the room.

"I'm saving your arse, as per usual." Emily spat, acting more pissed than she actually was.

"Huh?"

"Oh yeah, bring weed up here, smoke it and think you won't get caught ay? I should have told them it was you so _you_ could spend the next eight weeks in isolation. But, I know I'd never hear the end of it if you did. So I said it was me." Emily was surprised at her sudden confidence.

"Fuck. I'm sorry. But it's true, you know I'd never last up there." Katie admitted.

"For fucks sake, don't you care I'm going to be there alone ay? I'm glad I won't be near you." Emily forced the tears back as she looked over to the side of the room and saw a bag on bed. Her thoughts left Katie and went to somebody else. Someone she'd much rather think about. Emily thought about that certain girl. Who was driving her crazy all morning. Who was going to be sharing her room. Well, _was_ going to. Not now since she took the heat for her sister and got herself isolated for the rest of the camp. _Stupid Katie._ Emily thought.

Emily enjoyed being alone, especially at the camp. She was sick of a lot of the bullshit they had to do, so being isolated meant she had a free pass. However, this year was supposed to be different. She had a girl on her mind. They hadn't spoken much at all, but it was when they weren't talking that Emily enjoyed.

Emily walked the long narrowing path that led to the isolation cabin, lugging her suitcase behind her. She threw belongings on the floor after she kicked the door down.

"You're not allowed in here." A voice called from behind a corner.

A fatigued Emily eyed the room to find the owner of the voice.

"Sorry?" Emily panted as she walked further into the room.

"I said, you're not allowed up he-" The figure walked out from the bathroom and stopped in her tracks, staring at Emily wide-eyed and mouth ajar.

Emily stood in silence for a moment inspecting the person before her. _Wow. _Was all Emily could think. The silence wasn't awkward, nice actually. Emily was noticed and enjoyed the way she was being looked at, almost being perved on, almost being admired. A way she had never been looked at before. "And why not?" She broke the silence.

"Because apparently I'm not allowed any visitors, and if you're not a visitor…then you must be here to kill me. And honestly, I wasn't counting on dying in this outfit in the middle of a forest." The voice joked in a serious tone.

"I'm not a visitor, but am I here to kill you." Emily looked frantically at her hands and luggage. "Oh shit..."

"What?" The voice sounded worried.

"Looks like I forgot my knife though. I guess you're free for now." The stranger smiled at Emily's commitment to her joke. "Besides, I think you look fine." Emily looked them up and down.

"Right. Well, may I ask what you're doing here?"

"I was sent here. Hey, did you know it's against camp rules to have a spliff here?" Emily positioned herself against the doorframe.

"Yeah, I hear that's like illegal or something. Apparently it's also against camp rules to snog the Captain's son instead of attending the assembly." The figure shrugged.

Emily let out a loud laugh. "You were making out with Freddie? That is hilarious!" She felt as though she had struck gold. "I'm Emily, by the way."

"That was his name? Huh. He's not that bad, rather cute actually. I'm Naomi." she replied.

"He is a pretty boy, I guess, it's just that my sister is madly in love with him and if she heard that he was snogging someone else she'd flip!" Emily couldn't contain her excitement.

"Shouldn't you be caring more?" Naomi said awkwardly.

"Well, since _she_ was smoking the spliff and I took the fall and there was no way in hell she'd 'survive' up here alone…" Emily noticed the confusion that appeared on Naomi's face. "…we're twins." She added. "I think I deserve some gratification."

Naomi nodded. "Twins, ay?" She looked Emily up and down. Inspecting. Analysing. Admiring. She thought about another 'Emily' out there. This one seemed too unique to have two of her running around. "Complete opposites?" Naomi realised she needn't ask the question, she knew the answer.

"Complete opposites. She's loud, I'm quiet. She's 'hot', I'm 'not'. She gets the boys, I get…well, nothing. She fills a room with her presence, nobody sees me." Emily trailed off on her last point.

Naomi smiled at the girl standing before her. She could tell she was broken, and by a lot of people. "So, we both 'broke the rules' and got sent away to the isolation cabin far far away so nobody has to deal with us? Way to rid a problem."

"Apparently." Emily fished around the room. "And where am I sleeping?"

"I don't think they counted on more than one person being so" Naomi used her fingers for effect, " 'badass', especially so soon. I've clearly got shotgun on the bed." Naomi pointed to her half unpacked bag on the bed.

"I'm not sleeping on the cold and dirty floor." Emily protested. "I'm going to ask for a mattress or something." Emily turned to walk the other way.

"Emily, no one is going to drag a mattress all the way out here. Plus, according to them, you were smoking illegal drugs and I was stealing a boys innocence." Emily laughed at thought of Freddie being 'pure'. "We are in no position to ask for favours. They have isolated us, and will ignore our demands." Naomi sat on the bed. _Was there a silent agreement that we're going to be sharing a bed for the next eight weeks? _A tingle shot through Emily.

"But…surely they can't expect us to just suffer." _Suffer? This is hardly a punishment. Me, locked away with a beautiful girl for several weeks…Pull yourself together, Emily! _

"It's not going to be that bad. You did say you weren't going to kill me, right? And I promise the company will be better than a dead rotting corpse for the next few weeks." Naomi looked down embarrassed as Emily's face presented an awkward one.

"Right, dead corpses. You ok?" Emily smirked.

"So, ready for the next eight weeks of really lame jokes, shitty company and horrible food?" Naomi asked with much exaggeration in her tone. Emily smiled, she suddenly became quite excited about the next few weeks. Emily thought back to this morning. When Effy had asked her to help her carry her bags to her usual corner bed in their cabin. The thought of Effy had made Emily tingle for the last few years of knowing her. Effy was the only girl that Emily had ever thought about, she hoped this ear would be the year. But as fate has it, she wound up cooped up next to somebody else. Someone who wasn't Effy. Her eyes were brighter. Her hair was more distinct. Her legs were longer. Her smiled was...wait, she smiled. Above all, she spoke to Emily and not at her.

This time Emily thought to herself, _maybe this summer wasn't going to be so bad after all._

* * *

**I was contemplating whether to cover both personal views of this...but I think it sets well with just Emily's. Thoughts overall?**


	3. Analysis

**It is early Christmas morning (in Aus) and I should be in bed sleeping...but I'm on here.**

**Sorry it's been a while! I have just been struggling with how to move this forward, those 'filler chapters' get to me. But I've been reading up on plenty of stories!**

**Have a very Merry Christmas and I hope Santa brings you all something lovely!**

* * *

Dinner arrived and Emily and Naomi found themselves situated in the back corner of the hall.

"Wow, they really do take this whole 'punishment thing' seriously, don't they?" Naomi said amused.

"Yeah, they kind of take the whole camp seriously. I'm sure parents are usually contacted, but with my dad's sponsorship, I guess they have decided to ignore it…well, us."

"Well, they could at least feed us like people, instead of giving us this...goo." Naomi pushed the mush around her plate.

"I know, my stomach is going bananas for a decent feed!" Emily rubbed her belly.

They held their noses while they ate to avoid the horrible taste, chasing it with gulps of water to force the food down their throats.

Emily eyed the room and spotted her twin on the other side of the hall at a familiar table. A table in which she used to sit at. Katie was surrounded by Freddie, Panda and Effy. _Effy. _Emily thought as her mind was brought back to the girl she longed for.

Effy's expressions never gave anything about her away. She was mysterious in every sense. This is what kept Emily hanging on, the fact that Effy didn't _not_ care about Emily. Although, she knew this sort of thinking was pathetic, hope implied something better was to come.

In that very moment Emily felt something wet and lumpy slide down her cheek, shocking her back to reality.

"What…the…f-" Emily ran her finger over her cheek then inspected it, her face showing much disgust. Her eyes left her finger and landed on Naomi's face that was plastered with a big grin.

"What was that for?" The disgust in her face turned to confusion.

"I was talking to you and you were completely zoned out. Had to get you back here with me somehow." Naomi smiled to herself, then internally scolded herself for sounding like an idiot.

Emily smirked at the flush of red on Naomi's cheeks. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked for you to tell me about yourself, considering we're imprisoned together for the next few weeks, Id like to know what I'm in for. But I can make I own conclusions if you'd prefer."

Emily was intrigued. "Conclude away." She insisted.

"Well, firstly, it's as though you can only ever be doing one thing at a time. You'll stop mid-motion and think or do something else and become completely lost in it. I suppose that's a good and bad thing. You're attentive when you want to be, but when you are, it's very full on." Emily's silence implied she wanted Naomi to continue. Secondly, you like food. Like, you _really_ like it. I could hear your stomach that entire time. You shovelled down that food…heck, that was crap, not food and you at it. But amazingly it doesn't show." Naomi inspected Emily's reaction to this comment, who was staring awkwardly down at her stomach, patting it. "Three; you don't know how to handle compliments, which makes me think you're quite insecure. Fourthly, you're jealous of your sister. Not in the way you want to be like her, but for what she has. As though she was born with something you weren't. And finally, sometimes you talk out loud when you're in deep thought. Which I don't think you've realised just yet."

Naomi sat back clearly satisfied with her analysis, while Emile sat gobsmacked. "I do not!" Naomi laughed nodding.

"Wait, do I get a chance to respond?" She asked unsure of the answer.

"Of course." Naomi clasped her hands together in a therapist-like fashion.

Unsure of where she was going with this she began, wanting to at least justify herself. "1. Some people say I have a short attention span because I zone out too much. It's not that I'm distracted easily. I guess, like you said, if I start thinking about something I get lost in it. 2. I'm convinced I have a worm growing inside me. I eat non-stop, and I hardly exercise, in fact, I'm rather unfit. 3. What do you want me to do? Agree with you? I don't know how to handle compliments because I don't get them. Besides, if I don't believe them then I shouldn't have to accept them, right?" Emily repositioned herself in her chair, sitting more upright and clearing her throat before continuing and growing in confidence. "4. I never considered it jealousy because I never wanted to be like her. But, I guess I am jealous of the attention she gets, that everyone loves her, that as soon as she enters a room she owns it. I hate attention, I can't handle it nor do I want people looking at and judging me. And 5, no I don't! Do I? Please tell me I mumble and not fluently talk words or sentences!" Emily demanded.

This was the most Emily had spoken. Naomi obviously hadn't known Emily long, but after their meeting back at the room, Emily hadn't spoken very much. Naomi just sat in silence and took in all of Emily's words. Emily forgot her question as she was caught up in Naomi's thinking-face.

Silence drew upon them.

"Who's Effy?" Naomi asked slowly, knowing she was touching on a sensitive topic.

Emily's draw dropped, and Naomi's eyebrows raised. "Well?"

"Uh, nobody. How?Why?" Emily panicked.

"You said her name before. I assume she's the girl over there with the brown hair. She your girlfriend or something?" Naomi pushed.

"Girlfriend? Me? No!" She embarrassing brushed off. "Why do you say _her_, anyway?"

Well, you were ogling that table, and I'm sure it wasn't Freddie and hope it wasn't your sister. The other girl looks a bit strange, and well the brown haired girl is kind of pretty, I guess."

"Kind of pretty!" Emily spat. "She's gor-" She quickly retreated.

Naomi laughed out loud. "You don't even have to finish that." Emily blushed. "I'm going to add a sixth point, you're gay."

"I'm not gay!" Emily objected.

"Yeah you are. So gay. Gay as a window."

"Window's are gay?"

"Apparently." Naomi replied. "Your gayness explains the lack of boy talk, interest in boys and I guess why you're single…because you haven't told anybody?"

"That, and who would be interested in a loser like me." It wasn't a question.

"I'm sure there's someone desperate enough to want to shag you." Naomi joked.

"That's not even funny." Emily scrunched her face up.

"It is kind of. I'm kidding. I'm sure you're plenty shagable. What have the ladies said?" Naomi asked.

"Uh…" Emily trailed off.

"Ok, so you haven't shagged a girl. Guy then? Kissed a girl? What have you done?" The questions were flying out of her mouth uncontrollably. Naomi wanted to find out as much as she could about Emily.

"I've kissed both…" She blushed.

"So how do you know if you're actually gay if you haven't slept with a girl, or a guy for that matter?" Naomi questioned.

"You straight?" Naomi nodded in response. "How do you know that you're straight if you've only slept with a guy?"

"Touche`." _She's good._ Naomi thought.

"So, how do you know that you're straight then?" Emily asked.

"Well, I was up until you raised that point. But yes, I like boys. I like sex with boys." Emily hated how unsure she was with herself. If she was gay, as she supposedly claimed, shouldn't she be out there looking for girls and not questioning her every thought and move. But that happens when you have homophobic parents.

"So, am I allowed to make my assumptions about you?" Emily asked.

"Of course, shoot." The analysis being analysed?

"Well, I'm too caught up in what we were talking about to answer that yet. Give me time and I'll do you." Emily paused after talking, then looked to Naomi to check if she noticed her awkwardly-worded remark. She did.

"At least give me warning before you do that. I know we're stuck together for a bit now, but no sneak attacks on me. Don't take too long with the analysis, it needs to be unbiased assumptions, right?

"Ok, this time tomorrow. I'll do you then. See, a friendly warning in advance." Emily smiled innocently.

Naomi was scared but excited.

* * *

**Review and let me know if this is going in a somewhat decent direction? **


	4. Charming

As the two made their way back to their room, exchanging small talk, Emily stopped inside the doorway while Naomi proceeded over to her belongings and got herself ready for bed.

Emily slightly perved on Naomi as her layers of clothing fell to the floor, leaving her in her underwear and singlet. Emily slowly moved her eyes all over Naomi's body, inspecting every fine curve and freckle. Emily's watching didn't go unnoticed as Naomi stood there, hand on hip, waiting for Emily to realise.

"Oh, fuck. Sorry!" Emily immediately walked to the corner of the room and turned to face the wall.

"Bit late to do that now, ay?" Naomi teased, while Emily blushed.

"I…ah…I…" Emily stuttered. Unable to find words, she shrugged embarrassingly and began to set up a bed on the floor.

"Thought you weren't going to sleep on the floor?" Naomi smirked as she made her way over to the bed.

"Well, oh. I figured you'd want me to sleep here…But…"

"Oh no, that's fine. It's probably safer that you sleep there. You know, being gay and all, you might try something on me." Naomi sounded too serious.

"No I wouldn't!" Emily protested.

"You sure about that? I mean, you were just perving on me. And you are kind of scary."

Emily threw her hands up in defeat, she couldn't defend her sexuality. She was tired of doing that enough at home. So, she laid herself down on her bed made from old and smelly sheets and pillows.

Naomi switched the light off and found comfort in her bed.

Both the girls laid there, letting the darkness, tiredness, silence and awkwardness overcome them.

"What's so special about Effy?" Naomi broke the silence.

This question took Emily by surprise. "She's just…different."

Neither of them were satisfied by Emily's response.

"I mean, I've known her for many years, and she fascinates me. Her ability to mask everything. She never gives anything away. She's gorgeous. I'd just like to have the chance to find out what she's all about. You know, other than drugs and sex." Emily was looking up at the ceiling as if in search for her answer.

"So you like not being able to know what somebody is thinking or feeling? I think that's messed up." Naomi replied sharply.

"It's not like that." _Or was it? _Emily wondered. She was always surrounded by people with horrible thoughts and feelings, she liked not knowing if Effy had any bad thoughts.

"Maybe that's all she's about. You know, sex and drugs. If that's the case, you want to be apart of that?"

"Well, maybe not the drugs." Emily smiled and Naomi laughed silently to herself. It made Naomi think if Emily had the mind of boy, and she definitely wanted to find out.

"Do you always do that?"

"Do what?" Emily asked.

"Think about sex." Naomi's tone serious.

Emily's face flushed. "Uh, no! I don't know!" She said quickly, too quickly.

"It's not a bad thing, I was just wondering."

"Not always, but I don't know...when you've always been alone, it's just something you think about." Emily didn't really know how to answer such a question.

"I'm alone and I don't think about sex." Naomi lied.

"Then what was that with Freddie earlier?" That was out of pure boredom. I don't _think_ about sex. I don't necessarily look for it, but if it happens it happens." It was Naomi's turn to be embarrassed.

"So how often do you...you know." Emily awkwardly asked.

"Have sex? Uh, I don't know. I guess a few times a month?" It was true. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"How often do you have sex?" Naomi mocked.

"With someone?"

Naomi bursted out laughing. "Yes with someone!"

"Right. I have done it once. So never, I guess."

"And since you brought it up, _not_ with anyone else..." Naomi was enjoying the conversation a little too much.

"Oh, in that case, quite often." EMily almost sounded like she was boasting.

"Really!" Naomi nearly chocked.

"Yeah...what's wrong with that. A girl needs to feel good, if you know what I mean." Emily smiled.

"But how? It's so impersonal. And not to mention weird." Naomi replied.

"Weird? Haven't you ever done it. If you're not getting any, it's the next best thing. And besides, it's very personal. You should always be in touch with yourself." Emily began to snicker. "Literally."

"I have done, once. But definitely not my thing. Once you go the real deal, you can't go back. What you need is a really good shag, Ems, and then you'll know what I mean."

"Maybe you're just not imaginative enough?"

"Maybe." Naomi laughed.

"Well, you should definitely try it again. I'm sure you'll enjoy it. I'll make sure I'm not here." Emily laughed.

"I'm not doing it!" Naomi threw a pillow at Emily. "Anyway, enough about you masturbating, we can continue this when I'm really drunk so it's less uncomfortable. As I was saying, I don't get how you can want someone who know nothing about. And clearly doesn't even acknowledge your existence, not to mention is straight. I just would have thought you'd want someone who actually gives a damn about you. Someone who knows you. Someone whose happiness stems from yours."

"How romantic of you. I wouldn't take you for such a sucker of love." Emily sat up and looked at Naomi.

"There you go making your assumptions. So go on." Emily laid herself back in her bed and thought for a moment.

"You have a very defensive front up. You don't let anyone in because you're afraid of being hurt. Your sarcastic and bitchy attitude is a cover, because deep down you are actually a decent person who is nice and sweet." Naomi snorted out loud. "You're very witty, and it's definitely a part of your charm."

"My charm?" Naomi questioned.

"Yes, your charm. Your witty personality and your looks. You're rather beautiful. No in the 'I'm so hot' way, but in a way you don't realise how naturally pretty you are. You don't appear to have a boyfriend since you were shacking up with Freds, so I assume you're more than happy to have meaningless hookups and shags with randoms. Either you like the thrill or you don't want to get too serious to anyone, because I don't think you're a slut. And you're definitely an only child." Emily concluded.

"You think I'm charming and beautiful. What would Effy think of this revelation?" Naomi joked.

"That's really all you took away from that?" Emily was offended.

"Well, I knew all the other stuff."

Emily scoffed and attempted to settle herself back into bed.

"Emily, you can sleep up here, I wasn't really going to let you sleep on that pathetic excuse for a bed." Emily moved hesitantly from the floor to bed.

"But now that I know you think I'm charming and beautiful, we have to set up a few ground rules:

1. No touching.

2. Stay on your side.

3. No sleep talking. That freaks me out.

and 4. No touching."

"Where do I sign?" Emily joked.

"I'm going to have my guard up at all times." Naomi sat up and created a wall made from pillows between them.

"Oh, as if I would even." Emily defended. "You're not _that_ charming."

"I definitely am. Besides, I know you'd never do that to your beloved Effy, not that she'd notice or care. But I think I just want to make it clear, no funny business Miss Emily." Naomi teased once again before the two fell into a slumber.


	5. Meetings

**Cheers for all the reviews. It's definitely what's keeping this going :)**

******This is a series of snippets to continue the story along the different areas of their camp life.**

**It might be slow sailing, but it is going places.**

* * *

Naomi awoke early in the morning to the sounds lively sounds of nature. She rolled over to check her soundings, to check Emily.

Emily was sleeping peacefully. Still on her own side, check. No sleep talking, check. The wall of pillows still in tact, check. No touching, check. No funny business, check. Naomi couldn't help feel slightly disappointed, _Emily followed the rules, didn't she?_

Naomi just watched Emily for a while, listening to her calm and soft breathing. Emily didn't move very much in her sleep, which Naomi was thankful for. She, on he other hand, was a bed-hogger. She needed her space and liked to sprawl her body out over the entire bed. Naomi wondered whether she may have invaded Emily in her sleep, because is she hadn't already, Emily will be in for a foot to the face or some slumber-ninja-like-move in the upcoming weeks.

Emily began to stir. Naomi shut her eyes immediately.

Emily sat up and inspected the room. Naomi was still.

Looking down at Naomi, Emily smiled. "You've go to be awake."

Naomi kept her eyes shut and mumbled back.

"You are a violent sleeper. You cannot be this still unless you are partially awake."

"I'm not violent!" Naomi's eyes darted to Emily's.

"See, I knew you were awake. And yes you are." Emily teased. "And you gave me rules to which I'm very sure I abided by. I'm a deep and still sleeper, but you move. A lot. But not to worry, no war wounds yet." Emily laid back down and looked outside through the barely covered window.

"I just like my space, is all." Naomi cowered. "So, since we're _isolated_, what do we do today?"

"We'll do the activities as per normal, just not the fun ones, and we do them separately."

Naomi groaned. "How's about I just go back to sleep?"

Emily rolled over and faced Naomi. "Fine by me," she smiled.

Naomi just stared back into Emily's eyes for a moment before closing hers over, aware Emily's eyes still on her.

* * *

"My God, this is so boring!" Naomi complained. "I don't understand why we have to do this."

"It's not that bad." Emily replied.

Naomi rolled her eyes and jumped off the obstacle course laying herself on the ground.

"Get up!" Emily called as she ran at a wall and climbed atop of it. "It's awesome up here, check it out."

"I thought you said you were unfit, Fitch. Lies! You tell lies!" Naomi called from the ground, leaning herself up in full exhaustion.

"Well, I am. But with my dad owning a gym, I've engaged in some physical activity over the years." Emily flexed her biceps.

"You're dead to me!" Naomi threw her head back down to the dirty ground.

Emily jumped down and stood over Naomi.

"Come on Campbell, time to get moving. The sooner we do this, the sooner we're done, yeah?" Emily put her hands out.

Naomi reluctantly threw her arms up for Emily to take and drag her body up.

"Wow, I'm impressed with you're super strength…" Emily smiled. "...For such a small person." Naomi added as she waltzed off.

Emily screwed her face up.

"Well, Fitch? We don't have all day!" Naomi called out from the balance beam and a sudden burst of energy.

* * *

"How's being _isolated_ treating you, Em?" Katie asked, with a slight hint of a lisp.

Emily's face lit up, but she immediately switched it for something more direct. "It's alright, I guess. You know, quiet."

"I bet! Thank God it wasn't me. I'd be proper bored, yeah?"

"Yeah, lucky you." Emily said unenthusiastically.

Naomi walked up to the conversing sisters. "Hey Em, have you seen my iPod?"

"You left it on the windowsill before we left." Emily replied.

"Ah, thank you. Lifesaver you are." Naomi smiled.

"Lifesaver? It's just an iPod?" Emily wondered, she was never into materialistic items. Food and the sounds of the outside nature, especially rain, was where Emily's appreciations were.

"_Just_ an iPod?" Naomi repeated astonished. "Emily, you don't understand. That is over 5000 songs of my life. That is my escape. The soundtracks to my life, and I'm sure I could find yours too, they are on it. Emily, that...that is my baby. My one true love. And I won't have you disrespecting it like that." Naomi's tone was slightly humorous, but more so serious.

Emily couldn't help but smile at Naomi's defence. "You guys in like a relationship or something?"

"Definitely."

"Ahem." Katie not so subtly interrupted, obviously watching the exchange between the two.

"Oh. Uh, Naomi, this is my sister, Katie." Emily pointed from one to the other awkwardly.

Naomi attempted a smile of recognition.

Katie scoffed at Naomi after eying her up and down, inspecting her, judging her. She was not impressed.

"You look alike." Naomi tried to hide back a smirk as she spoke, same with Emily.

"Uh, duh! We're twins." Naomi's face revealed shock and Katie turned to Emily. "Who is _she?" _

"She's my roommate. Could have been yours if not for me." Katie's eyes shot wide open.

"Yeah, could have been good mates, us." Naomi added.

"I don't think I could be _mates_ with someone like _you_." Katie continued before Naomi or Emily needed to ask. "You're a weirdo loser. No offence." It was as though Katie pondered whether to add that last comment.

"Probably not, and I don't usually associate with bitches." Emily was struggling to contain her laughter.

"What do _you_ want with _my_ Emily? Trying to get close to her? For what? You dirty lezza." Katie began her next attack.

"Right, that's exactly it. I made sure we were both sent away to isolation so I could gay her out with all my weirdo-loser qualities." Naomi mocked. "How am I going, Ems?" She added wriggling her eyebrows at Emily.

Katie shot a mean stare at Emily, who began to retreat back into her shell.

"Well, this is sufficiently awkward. I'm gonna go." Naomi began to walk away.

"About time." Katie muttered loudly.

Naomi stopped and turned to give Katie a death stare to see Emily scolding her sister for her behaviour.

_Naomi wondered before heading off, How these twins were born identical baffles me._


	6. Favour

**Wow, I updatedmuch sooner than I thought I would.**

**I hope you guys aren't minding the shorter 'scenes' of the story. It makes it easier to move along that way and other characters get involved a bit more. (Or I can stop that?)**

**Thanking for reviews, they make this...this.**

* * *

"Oh. My. God!" Emily came running into the room.

"You found a place with reception?" Naomi piped up.

"No! Guess who asked me out. Well, to hang out. God, I don't know what you call it _here_…but you know." Emily was pacing the room.

"Who?" She replied knowingly.

"Effy! Come on, Naoms!"

"What made her come around? You know, to the 'dark side'?" Naomi teased.

"Shut up!" Emily had stopped mid-pace. "She said we should go to the theatre room tonight. I don't know where it came from, one minute I'm talking to Katie, then Effy joins us in the dinner hall and just asked me out. I've hardy even spoken to her since we've been here."

Naomi could see the happiness on Emily's face.

"Playing hard to get, ay? Sounds like she's given into that Fitch charm of yours finally. Better pick your best camp outfit to woe her tonight in then." Naomi winked.

Emily blushed. Not at Naomi's flirtatious wink, but at the fact this was actually happening to her. The girl of her dreams was finally coming around. And so unexpectedly.

* * *

- Later that night -

"What. That's it?" Naomi asked.

Emily had put on one outfit and settled with it.

"Yeah? What's wrong with it?" Emily inspected her choice of clothes.

"Nothing's wrong with it…" Emily looked at her confused. "It's just, don't people normally try a thousand different outfits before settling on that first option when they are dating _the one?"_

"I knew you were a sucker for romance." Emily teased. "I figured this was enough. Should I try again?" Her voice turned to concern.

"No Ems, you look good. Now go." Naomi shooed.

"What are you going to do all night? You can't stay in here all alone." It was Emily's turn to focus on Naomi's night.

"So _now_ you care about my wellbeing?" Naomi laughed. "I'll be fine. It'll be good to get a decent's night sleep in a bed to myself." Naomi threw the wall of pillows off the bed.

"I'll be coming back tonight. What do you think I am?"

"Maybe you should be open to getting lucky. God knows you need it." Naomi immediately shielded herself with a pillow as she predicted Emily would throw any close object at her.

They both watched a shoe bounce from the bed and onto the floor.

"Well, I'll try not to be late so you're not alone for too long." Emily began to head for the door to meet up with Effy.

"I'll be fine, Ems. Just go and have fun."

Naomi looked around the room and thought, _what the fuck am I going to do tonight?_

_

* * *

_

- Katie/Effy's room -

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Katie stormed over to Effy.

"What?" Effy offered.

"Going out with my sister…" Katie continued.

"So."

"You like boys!" Katie snapped.

"Katie, I'm just going out for a bit of fun. I can do what I like. And so can Emily for the matter, yeah?" Effy looked at her appearance neutrally.

"I don't get why you're doing this? You one of them too?" Katie attempting to hold back the insult. It was different when she said it to her sister, or people she didn't like. But Katie was scared of Effy. No, threatened by her.

"Because a night out of this shithole will do me good." Effy said as she exited the room into the night.

* * *

"Knock. Knock." A voice came from the other side of the door.

Naomi didn't recognise the voice and was hesitant to go to the door.

Emily had given the 'don't talk to strangers' spiel to Naomi only a few days ago.

"Naomi? You in?" The voice spoke up again.

Naomi made for the door and peeked through the nearby window. Recognising the face, she moved and welcomed her guest.

"Hey you." Naomi smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Heard you're alone tonight." Freddie caught on to Naomi's confusion. "Effy told me. That and camp's been boring the shit out of me, and I was hoping to get a bit more time with you…but you got yourself locked away up here, didn't you Rapunzel?" Freddie made his way closer to Naomi, placing his hands on her hips.

"I think _you_ had a part in that too. But lucky you have your connections, ay?" Naomi looked him up and down.

"So, how about we pick up from where we left off?

Naomi's hands, lips and body may have come into contact with Freddie at that point, but her thoughts went immediately to Emily. _What if Emily walks in on us?_ But this sudden thought changed. _If Emily can have fun, why can't I? _She pulled Freddie into a deeper kiss.

_Why do I care what Emily thinks or does? _She had a fit boy in front of her, who wanted her. Emily didn't want her, and of course she didn't want Emily. Freddie was offering Naomi something. Something that she had recently started to crave. Physical interaction, no, sexual interaction. Maybe it wasn't serious, but it was better than nothing. Better than Emily going out there and havign fun while she sat alone waiting.

Sometime during Naomi's thought process, Freddie's lips moved down to her neck, forcing her back to reality. They relocated over to the bed and continued to let their hands wander.

Naomi was dropping in and out of her thoughts and reality. Dropping in and out of thoughts of Emily and Freddie. From Emily's fun, beautiful and amazing self to Freddie's handsome and slim but muscular body, not to mention the way he kissed.

Naomi couldn't handle her mind swapping from one person to the other. It was doing her head in. Why wasn't she more into Freddie? She couldn't pick out a fault thus far. His hand snaking up her stomach was making her feel good and very turned on. His body was moving in time with hers, as one of her hands stayed placed at the back of his neck, her other one travelled down his body to the top of his jeans, undoing them with ease.

As soon as things were getting intense with Freddie, she zoned out and her thoughts crossed back to Emily again. Naomi noted that she needed to self-diagnose her behaviour and irrationality to be able to commit to one event at a time. She wasn't jealous of Emily, in fact, she was pleased that Emily was out on a date.

Because it didn't make sense for her to be jealous.

Naomi thought back to earlier that day:

_"Well…well. Don't worry, she's not here." Effy smiled as she welcomed Naomi into the room._

_Naomi entered and nodded thankful. "Hey."_

_"So what brings you to my humble abode?" Effy began riffling through her one of her bags._

_"I have a favour…to...kind of ask you." Naomi stuttered._

_"A favour? Spit it out." Effy wasn't one for procrastination._

_"It's about Emily."_


	7. Kisses

**You guys are killing me! If I'm not working or sleeping, I'm writing for you. I was struggling with how to approach this chapter, so I relocated my writing spot and I came up with this.**

**I've already accidentally deleted the edited version once, and it's now 2am and I'm tired and annoyed :( (so ignore the mistakes if I've missed them)**

**AllICanDoIsBeMe, good observation with Effy. True, true. I was going to make her dry and dull, but that would result in her being a bitch...so not too sure there.**

**Ha, wish granted, HappyAsIAm. Ask and you shall receive. **

**This was originally going to be two chapters, but since I won't be writing for a few days due to work and catching up on that supposed 'social life' I thought I'd be kind and make it a longer one.**

**Sorry about my spiel, happy reading!**

* * *

Emily walked nervously as she made her way closer to the theatre room. She couldn't see Effy in sight and it was already half eight.

_Maybe she's not coming. I mean, why would she come? I'm such a loser, and she's… _Emily's thoughts went interrupted. "Effy." She spoke in shock.

"You look surprised?"

"No, no. Just glad you're here." Emily walked closer to Effy, she wasn't sure how to approach the situation. They weren't dating, they were 'hanging out.' So she settled for awkwardly standing beside her.

"Shall we." It was a statement, not a question. Effy walked into the theatre room and over to the so-called-snack-bar. It should be called snack table. A few of the assistants worked it to serve snacks to the movie-watchers.

While the assistants were serving other campers, Effy swiped a packet of chips, and shoved it up the back of her shirt. Emily watched on.

"Can I please have a cola?" She asked the worker, then turned to Emily. "What would you like?"

"Uh, water's fine." Effy nodded, ordered then paid.

The two girls walked through the curtain and picked seats.

"Bit far away aren't we?" Emily asked.

"You want to be able to see the whole picture don't you?" Effy saw Emily's face drop. "..But if you'd like to move closer?"

"No, here's fine. You make a good point." Emily had always sat near the middle, but closer to the front. She wanted to be close enough to see all the unimportant details, but far enough so she didn't have to turn her head much. There was a fine art to movie-sitting, one in which Effy didn't quite get.

The movie started, it was Inception. Emily had always found Leonardo DiCaprio dreamy, _he made the perfect Romeo,_ she thought. She didn't enjoy action films too much, but she'd give this a chance. For Leo. Err…Effy!

Emily was too scared to eat the chips. Her stomach was growling at her demanding for food, but it was a small packet and she didn't want to look bad eating them all, especially when Effy hadn't touched one.

"That's it?" Emily demanded. Effy laughed at this. "What?"

"Nothing. Getting a bit into, Emily?" Effy continued laughing.

"I just invested two and a half hours of my life into that film and they won't tell us the if it was real? This is bollocks!" Emily stopped her rant and looked at Effy. "What?"

"You just look cute when you're annoyed."

Emily's face rushed a bright red to match her hair.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Effy said making for the exit.

The two engaged in small talk while walking back to Emily's room. They spoke about Emily in 'isolation', Emily's family, Emily's schooling, and well, Emily.

"Tell me about you." Emily more demanded than asked.

"There's not much to tell." Effy kept her head down.

"Come on, I've told you practically my life story." Emily was getting bothered by Effy's secrecy. It's not that she didn't respect her privacy, but Effy could have lied just to make the conversation flow better.

"Well, my mum cheated on my dad, my brother nearly died and only recently tried to kill himself. My dad's a miserable old fuck. And I'm bored." Effy said matter-of-factly.

_Fuck. I'm such an idiot._ "Uh, sorry."

"Oh, not bored with you Emily, just bored in life. I need to make changes, you know." Effy put her hand on Emily's shoulder reassuringly.

"Is _this_ one of those changes. You coming out with me tonight?" Emily wondered.

"Agreeing to come on the camp and getting away from home was the first bit, and then this. I'm not too sure of the changes yet. I'll let you know when I do, how's about that?"

"Deal." Emily replied happily as they walked to her room. The lights were off. She could only assume Naomi was asleep.

Emily turned on a lamp as she walked in the room, leaving Effy standing in the doorway.

Naomi was sleeping, and taking full advantage of a free bed.

"Thanks for tonight." Emily whispered.

"We should do it again?" Effy offered.

Emily nodded. She felt a thrill of excitement from being asked out. No, being asked out on a _second _date was a better feeling.

As Emily went for the door to escort Effy out, Effy turned and planted her lips on Emily's. At first Emily didn't know how to react, but as soon as the situation caught up with her mind, she gave in and kissed back.

Emily's head started spinning as she enjoyed every moment of the kiss. Effy's hands on her cheeks. Effy's lips on hers. Effy's tongue in her mouth.

A moan came from a sleeping Naomi that was barely audible. But Emily heard it. All too loudly. She pulled back from the kiss and turned to Naomi, who was still asleep.

"Well, thanks again for…" Emily started.

"No problem. See you." Effy looked between Naomi and Emily knowingly.

Emily changed into her idea of what pyjamas were - not much - and got into bed. Naomi was lying in the middle of the bed with her limbs stretched out to her side. Emily thought above shoving Naomi over. The thought of Naomi's annoyance at her crossed her mind, and she wanted to do it in spite, and she thought it would be hilarious. However, Emily happily opted for settling in close to Naomi, not that she had much of a choice. The night replayed in her head. The average night, with the woman of her dreams, watching the worst movie, then sharing a great kiss. These thoughts spun around her head until it became blocked. Naomi's scent had filled her nose then her head. _God she smells good._ Emily mentally slapped herself. _You idiot._

"You awake?" Emily not so whispered.

No response.

"Naomi!" She hissed.

Nothing.

Emily lifted her arm, then threw it down again.

"OWWW!" Naomi bellowed.

"You awake?" Emily asked innocently.

"I am now!" Naomi snapped rubbing her shoulder and the recent target of a falling elbow.

"Sorry, go back to sleep." Emily rolled over.

"Are you fucking serious?" Naomi raised her voice. She was clearly not someone who enjoyed being interrupted during their sleep. Emily made a mental note of that.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked turning back.

"What's wrong?" Naomi repeated. "Uh, the fact you just hit me to get my attention and now you're going going to sleep!" Naomi was furious.

"It was an accident. Kinda. Sorry. I just wanted to talk, and you didn't wake up. Sorry I hit you so hard." Emily begged or forgiveness and Naomi clearly wasn't giving it.

Emily put her hand on Naomi's shoulder and began to rub the 'wound'. She apologised again more sofly.

Naomi loosened up her tense body and welcomed Emily's hand. "Well that's a start."

Emily continued to rub it, partially because she was in fact sorry, but more so because her hand was across Naomi's body and it hadn't been shooed away. Emily was taking advantage of her closeness to Naomi.

They remained silent for a good five minutes or so.

"How was your date?" Naomi finally gave in to the question Emily was waiting for.

"Good!" She responded straight away. "I mean, the movie was shit, I was so hungry and Effy has very little to say…"

"Sounds like a blast!" Naomi interrupted with her sarcastic tone.

"But then she kissed me. Like, really kissed me!" Emily announced.

"I would assume that she didn't pretend kiss you." Naomi joked.

"Shut up! I just couldn't believe it."

"So, how was it?" Naomi asked.

"I said it was good." Emily responded annoyingly.

"No, the kiss. How was it? Mind-blowingly awesome?"

"It was just a kiss, you know." Emily shied away.

"No, you have first kisses which are awkward. You have kisses that are _just_ kisses. Then you have mind-blowing, amazing kisses. So what was she?"

Emily had obviously put less thought into her kisses than Naomi did. _How many people has she kissed?_ Emily wondered. Emily was always just happy to be kissed.

She thought back to the events that took place not long ago. Emily was well into it. Effy was finally kissing her! Emily's face fell slightly. When she put it on Naomi's scale, it was between awkward and just a kiss.

"Well, according to your scale…a 3 or 4 then…I guess."

Naomi appreciated Emily's honesty. "Well, she's got some making up to do for next time, doesn't she." Naomi enthused.

"Can I show you?" Emily asked, breaking the silence that fell upon them.

"Show me what?" Naomi said annoyingly, obviously trying to fall back asleep.

"The kiss. Can I show you? Then you tell me?" Emily asked honestly.

_Yes!_ Naomi's mind screamed. "No!" Naomi yelled, thankful her voice was much more dominant than her mind.

"Why not?" Emily was offended. "Maybe I'm a bad kisser?"

"I'm sure you're a fine kisser…" Naomi began.

"FINE? Just fine. Fine won't get me anywhere.

"Emily, you're not a bad kisser…"

"How do you know! You won't go near me!" Emily interrupted.

"Look, you just need practice." Naomi said. "AND not on me!" She added quickly as she was sure Emily was about to say something. "It just comes naturally. When you kiss more people, you'll get the hang of it." That was the best advice Naomi could help her, without actually demonstrating of course.

"Well, show me then." Emily demanded.

"Effy wouldn't be too happy, so I better not." _She's playing that card,_ Emily thought. Naomi heard Emily sigh. "There's plenty of girls who would kiss you. You just need to take it easy and it'll happen, yeah?"

Naomi felt Emily's head nod.

"So, it was a decent date with your lover-girl then?" Naomi asked.

"Well, as dreamy as you can get here!"

"I doubt that." Naomi challenged.

"Really? How could a date be more dreamy?" Emily wondered.

"Either Effy doesn't really do the dating scene, or she doesn't know how to take a girl out. But there are definitely ways to make that date better."

"Well, tell me." Emily asked.

"I can't tell you. I'll go on a date, I should ask Freddie, and tell you about it. I guarantee mine will be better." Naomi's mind drifted back to Freddie. She felt bad for abruptly kicking him out. But her head was spiralling out of control with him there. She was thinking one thing without realising she was doing another.

"Freddie? Thought you didn't care about him?" Emily asked suspiciously.

"Oh right, yeah. Just a silly thought." Naomi made note not to mention tonights events to Emily.

"Why won't you take me out? You know, then I can really judge." Emily tried to reason that was the best way to judge.

"Because we've already established you think I'm charming, so you'll probably have too much fun, and expect more from me." Naomi teased. "Also, we can't just _date_ then come back to the same room. That only happens if you score."

"Who says I won't?" Emily suggested half jokingly.

A tingle shot through Naomi. _Who says I won't?_ Naomi silently added.

"Come on, I'll treat it like a normal date. No strings attached. Just a bit of fun, yeah? It'll get us out of this room!" Emily insisted.

"Ok fine." Naomi didn't need much convincing. "No strings. And the pillow wall returns tomorrow!" Naomi added, obviously content without the wall for tonight.

"Deal." Emily smiled to herself.

A similar thought ran through both their minds. _How the fuck am I supposed to get to sleep now!_

* * *

**Review as always. I love hearing what you guys have got to say!**


	8. Much Better

**Sorry it's been a while guys! But this chapter has been incredibly hard to write. I guess my being awake at 4am says so. **

**Given my delay, I thought I'd make it a LONG one...because after this...I have no idea what to do. I'm always up for a chat/suggestions/advice so msg away.**

**I hope you enjoy Emily and Naomi's date :)**

* * *

"Emily, that is the fifth outfit. Just pick something already." Naomi complained.

"Weren't you the one who told me I was supposed to do this multi-outfit thing? And besides, I already wore my good outfit last night, so excuse me for trying to look good." Emily stared down her reflection dissatisfied with her current appearance.

Naomi rolled her eyes, got up from the bed and stood behind Emily.

"I liked the black skirt with that yellow top." Naomi whispered into Emily's ear before making her way to exit the room.

It took a moment for Emily to regain her composure. Naomi's scent had filled Emily's nose and head. Her breath sent tingles down Emily's neck.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked warily.

"Out for a smoke." Naomi responded nonchalantly.

"But, we have to go soon!" Emily panicked.

"I won't be long. And besides, you're not even ready." The door closed behind Naomi.

Ten minutes later, Emily raced over to the door to yell at a late Naomi.

"Where hav-" She cuts herself off and looks down. "What is that?" She changes her question.

"Uh…" Naomi quickly put her hand behind her back.

Emily demanded. "Show me."

Naomi placed her hand in front her once again.

"Is that a fucking twig?" Emily laughed.

Naomi's face flushed red, but quickly recovered. "If this was a _real_ date then I would have given you my corny line. But not anymore."

"Well, can we not do that?" Emily asked.

"What?"

"Have this fake date. I mean, none of this, 'if it was real this would happen bullshit.' Can't we just make this a proper date and just have fun?"

"Fun? Don't think you're getting that lucky, Fitch." Naomi laughed.

Emily's face turned serious.

"Ok." Naomi smirked. "Let's start over." Naomi cleared her throat. "Hi." She said with an honest smile.

"Hi." Emily returned.

"You look nice." Naomi complimented.

"You picked it out!" Emily snapped.

The girls laughed.

"I was going to get you flowers, but, there was none. But I found this amongst all the green ones." Naomi held out her hand offering an odd looking red leaf. Noting Emily's confusion, Naomi continued. "I know it's not traditional, but I wanted to get you something pretty and unique, and this seemed perfect...for you."

Emily accepted the leaf happily. _Pretty and unique?_ The words circled around her mind.

"Might need to put in it water." Naomi added.

* * *

"Can I please have two waters and a box of popcorn?" Naomi ordered, then turned to Emily who had a strange look on her face. "…and anything else for the lady." Naomi added.

"No, no, I'm good." _She knows what I like._ Emily noted.

"You sure?" Emily nodded. "I mean, I know you like to eat, so if you want something else…" Naomi began.

"I love popcorn, and I'll definitely need water to get all that buttery-goodness down." Emily smiled.

They walked into the viewing room and Naomi waited for Emily to lead the way to a place to sit. Emily sat herself down in the middle but slightly to the front. She thought back to her date with Effy, remembering how carefree she was about where they sat and how it bothered her. Maybe Naomi too had her own movie-watching-routine.

"This ok?" Emily asked.

"Perfect." Naomi smiled and made herself comfortable.

The 'cinema' became dark and another realisation came over Emily.

"What are we watching?" She whispered to Naomi, very much not wanting to watch Inception again. There was only so much messed up Leonardo she could handle.

"You'll see." Naomi attempted to quieten Emily. A lost cause she soon realised.

"It isn't Inception is it?" Emily continued. "Because I swear to God…"

"Emily…" Naomi started.

"It's just, they only ever provide one movie, and it's usually something decent. A classic. And last night, was just…"

"Emily!" Naomi snapped.

"Sorry." Emily's face dropped.

Naomi put her hand on Emily's then gave her a reassuring smile. She went to pull her hand away, but then Emily curled her fingers between hers. Naomi's eyes shot down at Emily's hand. She wanted to push Emily's hand off her. Push her far away. But Emily's hand was too soft to do that. She couldn't damage such beauty. So Naomi settled for handholding. No big deal, just too hands holding each other, thumbs slightly stroking the others' skin and heavy breathing masked by the loud music of the film starting up.

_It's a date, these things are supposed to happen. One date. That's all this is. After this, Emily Fitch will go back to being your not-so-friend-roomate and that is it. That, until you leave camp and never have to see her again. Because that's what you want. Right, Naomi?_

"Toy Story 3!" Emily exclaimed all too loudly, squeezing Naomi's hand tight.

"Shhh!" Naomi responded, finger to lip, pretending be annoyed.

"I missed this when it was out. How did you manage to convince the leaders to put this on?" Emily's voice still very excited.

"I have my ways." Naomi winked.

The movie began and Emily watched eagerly, their hands holding almost all the way through.

Naomi couldn't help the big grin that spread across her face each time Emily laughed throughout the film. Whether it was Ken's outfit montage scene or Spanish Buzz, Emily was in hysterics. Emily didn't laugh with her mouth alone, she moved her whole body. Her hands clapped together or hit her knees, she jumped in her spot, she didn't sit still. To the average movie-goer, or any sane person, this would annoy the shit out of you. But not Naomi. Naomi, however, found the movie rather boring. Not really one for kids films, not recent ones anyway. The graphics were amazing, but Emily's reactions were their own movie. A movie in which Naomi was much more interested in watching over and over again.

The film ended and it looked as though Emily was ready to applaud.

"You are not doing that." Naomi stated.

"What?" Emily wondered. She hadn't done anything.

"Clapping. You are not applauding the movie." Naomi continued.

"But, it was good…"

"And the actors or directors aren't here to acknowledge you. I'm sorry, but I can't be seen with the girl who claps at the end of a movie. I'll meet you outside, yeah?" Naomi teased as she stood up to leave, walked to the end of the aisle and watched Emily slumped in her chair.

"Thought you were leaving…" Emily said less sad than she looked.

"As if I'd leave you here. Go on, clap away."

Emily shook her head embarrassed to do so now.

The sound of three slow claps echoed through the room.

"Pfft, loser!" A guy spat as he passed Naomi in the aisle.

"How about you fuck off, yeah?" Naomi snapped.

Emily's face lit up. "You clapped."

"Well, you wimped out." Naomi smiled as Emily made her way closer to her.

"That guy was a tosser."

* * *

"This isn't the way back." Emily wondered, with no hint of concern in her tone.

"I know." Naomi replied knowingly.

"Where are we going?" Emily asked.

"You really don't understand the element of surprise do you?" Naomi turned to Emily.

"Apparently not." Emily giggled.

They had been walking for a good ten minutes off track, fighting the branches and bushes that attacked them. The surrounding trees and bushes came to a clearing when they reached their destination.

Naomi stood in the middle of the clearing, tilted her head back, held out her arms, closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She soaked in the fresh nature that surrounded her.

"Wow." Was all Emily could muster. She spun slowly as wandered the exclusive area.

Naomi found comfort on the grass and stared up at the dark sky.

Emily walked over to Naomi, almost standing over her.

Naomi tugged at Emily's hand, forcing her weight to hit the ground in a surprisingly graceful manner.

"I've never seen so many stars in my life." Emily stated in awe as they laid in the grass.

"Beautiful isn't it." Naomi's eyes traced the sky.

Emily looked to her right, her eyes tracing Naomi's body. "Yeah."

"If there wasn't as much pollution we'd be able to see this more often. But now I'm sounding like my mum, so I'll shut up." Naomi quietened down.

"I like how you're passionate." Emily said. "I know what you mean, but this is nice, too. You know, getting away from everyone and just being here."

Naomi nodded.

"So, has this date been better or worse?" Naomi asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Hmmm." Emily replied teasingly.

"I don't usually do movie dates, but we don't have many other options of fun out here."

"Good thing I like movies then. Well, most movies." Emily corrected.

"Does this mean Effy dating/girlfriend/Emily material?" Naomi shifted the conversation. She really wanted to avoid Effy talk tonight, but her curiosity got the better of her.

Emily took a deep breath. "I know she doesn't do the serious thing, nor had a girlfriend before…so I don't know."

"Maybe you can change that?" Naomi stated, but asking to see if Emily would agree.

"Maybe." Emily tried to close the conversation.

"There's something about you Fitch, you can probably charm the pants off her."

"What is it about me? I don't really scream, 'stay clear of men, I'm much better for you.' I mean, it's a nice thought and all..." Emily laughed.

"She kissed you didn't she? So you're doing something right."

_Why does she keep talking about Effy? This is supposed to be _our_ date._ Emily wondered.

"Anyway, what about you?" Emily changed the topic.

"What about me?" Naomi avoided.

"Well, are you happy doing the single thing? What about Freddie?" Emily asked.

"Relationships are overrated. Too much time and energy invested in something that's probably doomed from the start. And Freddie?" Naomi paused, not sure how much to share there. "Uh, we hung out yesterday, but that's nothing."

"Hung out? When?" Emily turned to Naomi.

"Uhh…when you were on your date. He came over…" Naomi's voice trailed off.

"Oh." Emily responded with disappointment in her voice. "Anything…hap-pen?" She asked nervously, unsure whether she was allowed to ask that.

Naomi shot a look at Emily. _Yes, she just asked that_. "Um…not…much." Naomi said awkwardly. "You were getting your smooch on with Effy, remember?" _Low blow Naomi, low blow. _She said to herself.

"Right." Emily replied, staring beyond the the stars and into nothingness.

Silence fell upon them again. A painful one this time.

"Do you really feel that way about relationships?" Emily asked.

Naomi looked around the sky, as if it would speak up for her.

"I mean, each to their own, I guess. But, I don't think they're that bad." Emily said shyly.

"Emily, you've never been in one…how can you be so sure?" Emily wasn't offended by Naomi's statement. It wasn't a mean comment, it was an honest question that expressed fear if anything.

"I know. I guess it's good to feel wanted, you know?"

"Is that what it felt like last night? Good? Because Effy wanted you?" Naomi asked cautiously.

"That was different." Emily continued to save Naomi from asking. "I mean, I've obviously liked Effy for a while, so when that happened, it wasn't about her wanting me, I was more shocked that it was actually happening." Emily realised how dorky she sounded.

"You don't want to feel wanted?" Emily wondered.

"If you feel wanted, then you in turn want someone. And when you want someone that often leads to needing someone. I don't think I can do that. Need someone. Rely on someone. Live for someone else. That only causes pain, and we're all selfish beings." Naomi broke it down for Emily.

Emily took in what Naomi said, it made sense. "When you let someone in, you leave yourself open to getting hurt, and hurting those you love as well. I get it. But maybe it's worth the risk. Have you thought about trading in random hooks ups for the real deal?"

Naomi pondered her answer. "And what if it doesn't work out? Or it's with the wrong person? Then I've just fucked myself over, haven't I?"

"And what happens if you fail?" Emily asked.

"At what?" Naomi raised her eyebrow.

"Leading the single life. I mean, what if you start to like someone. Do you just ignore it, bury those feelings until they supposedly vanish?" Emily pushed.

_Yes. You bury them until you're forced on the best date of your life, freak out because now you're too far gone so when you get the chance you run as far away as you can._ Naomi thought.

"So what if I do…"

Emily laughed. "Well then it'll come back and bite you in the ass, much harder than it normally would have."

This made Naomi think. She could already feel the bite marks sinking in deep. The more Emily tried to discover Naomi, the more scared she was. Naomi hated people knowing anything about her, but she still wanted to let Emily in.

"I think you should stop being so brave." Emily said quietly. Naomi felt like she didn't need anyone, but Emily was seeing through this.

A few short moments later, Naomi spoke up. "I think you should stop being so shy." Emily didn't know how to act when it came to love interests, she knew she needed to step up if she ever wanted a relationship.

Emily shifted her body and caught Naomi's eyes. She stared into her blue orbs. Emily's eyes detoured to Naomi's lips, then back to her eyes. Naomi blinked and Emily saw this as an opportunity. She moved in and pressed her lips lightly on Naomi's. Emily held herself there, eyes closed as her lips remained gently pressed against the soft ones before her. Naomi's eyes had shot open. She didn't back away from the kiss, but she didn't give into either. Emily pulled away after a short moment, which seemed like a lifetime. Emily's face pure and serene, Naomi's still and contemplative. Before Naomi had the chance to talk or worse, run, Emily pressed her lips to Naomi's again. Naomi's face still struck with confusion. Emily placed her hand on Naomi's cheek as she pressed their lips together tighter. Naomi closed her eyes over and let the kiss overtake her, slightly giving in. As though a sudden wave of realisation washed over Naomi, she pulled back and immediately turned her gaze to the stars.

"Look, Ems." Naomi kept her head up. "We can't do this." She shook her head.

"Why not?" Emily asked confused.

Naomi didn't have her argument fully thought up at this point. So she turned to the easy way out. "Because you like Effy. What if she saw this going on, ay? Probably wouldn't get that second date you were all excited about, would you?" Naomi attempted to joke off the whole situation.

It was true, Emily did like Effy, and she was excited for this second date. But that was before. Before she had _this_ date.

Naomi stood up, wiping off the green nature that had decided to attach itself to her.

"Let's get out of here, yeah?" Naomi held out her hand for Emily's, which she took after slight hesitation.

They walked back to the room, still hand in hand. Naomi was too scared to let go of Emily's. She'd already turned down the kiss, she didn't want to lead Emily on, because Emily wanted a relationship and she didn't. But she also didn't want to hurt Emily. She didn't deserve rejection or pain of any sort.

They stood in the doorway and Emily motioned for Naomi to go inside. "Uh…you coming?" She said as she watched a stumped Naomi.

"Don't think you can get me into your bed that easily, Fitch." Naomi joked.

"And here's me thinking I could have been another notch on your belt." Emily joked along.

"I know I have my flings, but when I go on dates, I do it right. And you my friend…are not getting lucky tonight."

Emily laughed.

"Well, thanks for tonight. I really did have a good time."

"So did I." Naomi smiled. "I know this is the part where we should kiss, but you jumped the gun on that one." Naomi laughed.

Emily internally scolded herself. _Was Naomi going to actually kiss me?_

"And besides, I don't want to do an Effy and get all cliche` on you, do I?" Naomi teased.

"I like cliche`s ." Emily said testingly.

"You're right, the cliche` is you're supposed to have a mind-blowingly awesome kiss after a date. And Effy was not that cliche`." Naomi stated matter-of-factly.

Emily looked Naomi up and down giving her the 'and what are you going to do about it' look.

Naomi stepped inside the doorway right in front of Emily and looked her up and down in return.

Emily's breathing began to speed up with Naomi standing so close to her. Naomi raised her eyebrows and bit her bottom lip subconsciously as she watched Emily lick her lips. Her eyes shot back to Emily's, staring intently. Without anymore hesitation Naomi leaned in and planted her lips on Emily's. Her hands were on Emily's cheeks and she walked further into Emily, slamming the smaller figure into now the closed door and pressing her against it with just the right amount of force to it. Emily's hands held tightly onto the back of Naomi's neck as she kissed her back. Emily winced as her back slammed against the door, but dragged Naomi quickly back to her lips to stop her from asking if she was ok. Because right now, she was in heaven. Naomi's lips left Emily's and travelled down her neck, sucking and biting on her pulse point. Emily drew her hands from Naomi's neck to the front of her jacket and ripped it off her, quickly doing the same to her own. Naomi pulled back as she watched a flustered Emily in front of her, part of her top having fallen in the scuffle against the door and to get her jacket off. Inspecting the slight tear that had been made and Emily's lack of care for it, Naomi ripped it off Emily and threw it to the floor. They stood there silently for a moment. Emily staring into Naomi's widened eyes that were all over Emily's nearly bare chest. Emily made quick for Naomi, attacking her lips with her own, putting her mind back on track of where they were. She knew if she let Naomi's mind wander back to the reality beyond them and back inside Naomi's complicated and analytical head, she knew the moment would be over. Emily forced Naomi back over to the bed and climbed on top of her, removing her top in the process. Emily was sure both their tongues connected at the same time. Both ready and willing at the same time to get even more closer to each other. Their kiss became deeper and much more passionate than before. Naomi's taste and touch was driving her insane. Emily was grinding her body slowly against Naomi's, and Naomi's hands were wandering all over Emily's back and sides.

Naomi pulled Emily's face away from her, looking into her eyes. "We shouldn't do this."

"You keep saying that." Emily smiled and placed a kiss on Naomi's lips.

Naomi pulled away again. "You've never done this before. We can't do this. Not here. Not like this."

"You've never been with a girl either, so we're both beginners here." Emily began to suck on Naomi's neck, forcing her to moan at Emily's touch.

"Ems." Naomi shook her head regrettably. She held Emily's face close hers.

"At least you're not saying no entirely." Emily smirked.

Naomi laughed.

"That is the only reason, right?" Emily asked.

Naomi wasn't sure of the entire reason, so she responded with a kiss on Emily's lips. She intended for it to be a light peck, but when Emily's lips touched hers, she couldn't help herself and the kiss lasted a lot longer as hands, tongues and soft moans became involved.

Naomi rolled their bodies onto the side and slowly broke away from the kiss.

"Better." Emily said once she recovered her breath after her and Naomi had parted from each others sight and grip.

"Pardon?" Naomi turned to Emily.

"Your date." Emily smiled. "It was _much_ better."

* * *

**Thoughts? Please share...your constant feedback is awesome :)**


	9. Settling

**I'm sorry it has taken me FOREVER to update. But I've really lost motivation.**

**I appreciate all the updates I've still gotten, and I'll try to stop distracting myself with all your stories, and finish this one.**

**little2blurry2blue, you know you made me write this.**

* * *

Naomi woke to the sound of light snores coming from the small figure tucked into her back. As Naomi tried to shift her body around as she thought back to the previous night. Emily looked perfect. Too perfect. Naomi sat herself up inspecting Emily, trying to find a fault. There wasn't one.

_Fuck. What the fuck are you doing?_ Naomi internally yelled at herself.

She rolled her eyes as she kicked her head back, resting it on the bed head. Naomi's head turned to face the still peaceful Emily. _Think brain! _Her brain had frozen. She was waiting for it to tell her what to do, but it had nothing. It wasn't offering her an escape, nor an answer. "Useless thing you are!" Naomi whispered to herself.

Naomi shot herself up, got out of bed, pulled on some clothes and left the room.

Naomi began to run. Not exactly the kind where you're afraid of someone or something and you make yourself scarce. Not exactly the kind where you purposely intend to get exercise and take off for a leisurely jog. But the kind where you're scared shitless about something you don't even know, your legs won't let you walk because that's too slow - people will see you. You find yourself running, well attempting to. From everyone and everything.

Running far from the camp, Naomi found herself deep into the forest. She slowed down her pace, realising she was far from anything. Looking up, she could hardly see the sky. Getting too distracted in her soundings, she didn't see the large log in front of her path and she tripped. Not elegantly, but hard and violently.

Naomi left herself, sprawled out on the ground, allowing time for her eyes to readjust to her setting.

* * *

Emily rubbed her eyes gently as the sunlight began to fill them. She fidgeted in her bed and felt the absence of a body. She shot up and looked around the room.

"Great." She muttered.

_Where the fuck is Naomi?_ Emily wandered around the room, gathering some clothes to wear.

Bored, and not wanting to be alone, Emily left the room and went in search of her sister. Maybe she could calm her down and take her mind off things.

"Emzy!" Katie squealed as she escorted Emily into her room.

"Hey." Emily sighed.

"Emily, you look like shit!" Katie informed.

"Gee, thanks. It might have something to do with having such a shit bed." Emily lied, she liked her bed. She liked it more when there was a sleeping blonde in it.

"You know I appreciate it, Babes. How's your prison mate?"

"Uh, ok I guess." This time, it was half a lie. Naomi was great, when she wanted to be. The other times, she was a prick. Emily can't handle her inconsistent behaviour.

"Ok? Why?" Katie pushed.

"She's nice, you know. But I guess she also likes to be alone. Sometimes I feel like I'm in the way."

"You guys are stranded up there, the least she could do is appreciate having a cell mate. Sounds like a bitch to me."

'Well, she's not! Sh-" Emily defended too immediately.

"Hi Emily." Effy appeared, cutting Emily off.

Emily whipped around and stared at Effy. "Uh, hi."

Effy smiled, whilst Emily stood uncomfortably. "H-How have you been?"

"Good. I was thinking about you, you know?" Effy replied.

"You have?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I was thinking we should do something again soon." Effy still smiling.

"Um, yeah. With all the bullshit around here we have to do, I'll let you know, yeah?" Emily was looking anywhere but at Effy. She didn't have the same butterflies as the first time Effy asked her out. She did want to see more of Effy, but her mind was currently on someone else.

"Sounds good." And with that Effy left.

"She so wants you!" Katie erupted.

"Shut-up, Katie."

"What? You've been pining after her for years, and now she's asking you out AGAIN, you go and get all loser on her?" Katie explained.

Emily stood silently.

"Well, what's up with you?" Katie asked.

"Nothing." She replied harshly.

"It's not that other girl is it?" Katie scoffed.

"No! It's nothing. I'm just tired."

"Good, because I wouldn't be throwing away something you've wanted for a long time for something you know nothing about." Katie almost warned. Emily thought about Katie's statement.

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing!" Naomi yelled at the top of her lungs.

She was still laid out on the ground covered in dirt, leaves, bruises and blood.

She rubbed her hands tightly over her eyes, as if trying to clear them up to reveal some big universal answer she couldn't see.

"I said... What. Are. You FUCKING. Doing!" The emphasis on the 'fucking' echoed throughout the forest.

"Uh, sorry." A voice shyly said.

Naomi jumped, scared out of her wits.

"What the fuck!" She yelled breathlessly.

"Should I go?" The voice continued.

"Don't do that!" Naomi demanded.

"What, go?"

"No! Fucking creep up on people." Naomi struggled, but managed to sit herself up.

"Are you ok?" The figure got closer to Naomi.

"Does it look like I am?" She scoffed.

"No. You look and sound messed up. Who were you yelling at?"

Naomi didn't answer. She just watched the pair of hands pick leaves put of her hair.

"Freds, really. I'm fine." Naomi started.

He put his on her cheek and she winced in pain. "No, you're not. Come on, let's get you out of here."

"Since when do you run?" Freddie laughed.

_Since forever._ It was that simple. Naomi had always ran. From everything. But that's not what he was asking. "I don't. Obviously."

"Looks to me you've been running for a while. You just need to get the hang of it." Naomi thought for a moment. "Or, you could not run at all. It's easier that way." He added. Maybe that was what he was asking. It was like he knew Naomi better than she did.

* * *

Emily and Katie were making their way to the dinner hall for lunch.

"What the fuck?" Katie stopped in her tracks.

"What's the matter?" Emily asked.

"Isn't that the bitch?" Katie pointed.

Emily's eyes shot wide open. She didn't like when Katie called her that, but she was too distracted now to defend her. "…Yeah." What was going on?

"Yeah! And she's with Freddie!" Katie snapped.

"They're friends." Emily tried to defend, but couldn't help but feel jealous.

"They look more than fucking friends!" Katie began to storm off. "Let's get out of here!"

Emily took one last look and quickly scampered after her sister.

Naomi was hanging off Freddie and his arms were around her. He was helping her to the first aid room, but to the outsider, it looked like the two were pairing off somewhere.

* * *

"So, you want to try and not hurt yourself anymore?" Freddie laughed.

His laugh comforted Naomi. He was a good friend to her. She hated herself for not liking him more than she should.

"I can't help that I'm clumsy."

"I didn't mean that." He sat down next to her on the bed, picking at random leafs off her.

"You know I like you Naomi…" He started. _Fuck._ "But I know there's something up. Is there someone else? Because, every time we get close, you don't seem fully there."

Naomi thought she saw Emily walk past. Contemplating if it was an illusion or actually her, her mind floated out of the room.

"Like now!" He interrupted.

"Sorry." She said apologetically. "Just, give me a minute. Wait here." Naomi shot up and headed down the hall.

* * *

"Where are you going Ems?" Katie called out after Emily.

"I'll be back." Emily replied as she shuffled out of the dinner hall.

She wandered aimlessly in the direction Naomi and Freddie had taken earlier.

She came past a room where she saw them sitting rather close on a bed. She wanted to burst in there, but she really had no cause to.

_What do you really expect to say, Emily? _She asked herself. _Freddie, get away from her? Naomi, where have you been? Why the fuck did you leave me this morning?"_ She had so many questions, but she couldn't bust in there, so she darted down the hall.

"Fuck, sorry!" Emily rushed to say as she felt her body collide with another.

"That's ok." The voice was friendly and forgiving.

Emily looked up to see Effy standing in front of her. She stood back and widened her eyes.

_Fuck it._ She thought and took a deep breath. "So, about that date you were talking about earlier…" Emily started.

Effy smiled. It was a knowing smile, and Emily didn't quite understand. "Mhmm."

"Well, how's about tonight?" Emily asked.

"Sounds good." Effy replied and they made their way to leave.

Effy waited back slightly and turned her head to face the corridor to see Naomi standing there.

Effy waved, smiled in her usual manner and disappeared around the corner.

Naomi's shoulders slumped. She knew she couldn't compete with Effy. Emily _loved_ Effy. She stood there alone in the hall. Not really sure what she was waiting for.

Freddie came up and put his hand on Naomi's shoulder. "Naomi, it'd be great if you joined me back on earth."

Naomi laughed quietly. "I'd like to." She replied. Her statement saying more than what it did.

Freddie's eyebrows rised. "You would? Like, you and…" He pointed and then pointed to himself.

Naomi nodded, smirking at how shy and cute he was, wishing she had seen this before. Before Emily.

"…Really?" He wondered, like he was surprised.

"Really." She smiled. Freddie held Naomi's hand and he took her back to the first aid room.

Freddie wasn't the type of guy Naomi had even been with. She liked him, she knew that much. But he wasn't Emily. However, Emily didn't need her, and she had certainly survived this far without her. Freddie could be a good thing for her. Someone different. Not the best, but still good.

Had Naomi settled for second best? Had Naomi settled for anything BUT the best? Had Naomi just _settled_?

_Fuck._


	10. Bruises

**Wow, so many haters of the couplings of the last chapter, I apologise if I haven't made it realistic or it's boring to what we know and have read, but I'm hoping it's keeping to my story.**

**I know, an update so soon, shocked me too!**

* * *

Bruise |broōz|

_noun:_

• an injury appearing as an area of discolored skin on the body, caused by a blow or impact rupturing underlying blood vessels.

_verb:_

• hurt (someone's feelings) _: she tried to bolster her bruised pride._

* * *

Naomi stepped in the door of her room. _Empty._ She sighed in relief. However, she was curious to where Emily was.

She busied herself by reading a book on the bed.

Too distracted and tired to read, Naomi drifted off to sleep.

She awoke to the thud of the door closing and Emily moving about.

Naomi shuffled on the bed and sat herself up. She didn't say anything, she didn't know what to.

"Sorry, for waking you." Emily lied. She saw Naomi asleep and purposefully entered the room loudly. Naomi could tiptoe around her if she wanted, but Emily wasn't going to hide from Naomi.

"No, I was um… Well, yeah." Naomi struggled.

"Tired?" Naomi nodded in response. "Probably because you ducked off so early this morning, ay?" Emily said with a bit of 'Katie attitude.'

Naomi's eye shot down and her cheeks filled with red.

"Em, I-" Naomi began. But she was speechless.

"Yes?" Emily asked, edging her to keep going.

"I'm sorry, I just went for a run." Naomi looked down at her running clothes.

"You don't run. You even don't exercise. Try again?" Emily wished that her remark about Naomi exercising didn't sound as harsh as it did.

"I, uh…" There was a hint of panic in Naomi's tone. "Things change, you know."

"Yeah, things do change. So what? You run?" Emily raised an eyebrow.

"Not very well, obviously." She pointed to her blood stained top and fresh bruises over her body.

"Obviously." She rolled her eyes and she began to get changed.

"Where are you going?" Naomi asked.

"Nowhere." Emily replied.

"Right, well, I'm going to go and-" Naomi got up from the bed.

"Run?" Emily cut in.

"I thought we already established I'm no good at that. No, I just want to get out of here, you know, do something."

"Will you be long?" Emily inquired.

"Uh…" Naomi was taken aback by her question, she had an idea of where this was leading. "I guess. I can be if you want."

"No, no. Just you know, wondering." Emily trailed off.

Naomi left awkwardly and set off for a night of unplanned entertainment, sensing she wouldn't be welcome home anytime soon.

* * *

"Hi." Emily greeted Effy with enthusiasm.

Effy walked into the room and hugged Emily. "Hey you."

Emily let her body be squeezed against Effy's, but didn't offer anything back.

"So what have you got planned?" Effy asked as she wandered through the room, almost in search of something.

"Uh, not much. We're pretty limited of things to do. But I thought some drinks and music would be a start." Emily walked over to her iPod, plugged it into her portable player and flicked it to shuffle.

"Alone?" Effy asked.

"Mhm."

"A fan of Metallica. She's got good taste." Effy speaks quietly. Emily was always used to to people, namely Katie, offending her taste in music, so she was caught off guard with Effy's comment. She liked that Effy liked her music, if this is what she could consider _her_ music. Maybe this could be something they could have in common, she had done her research on them. That was if she wanted to revisit her Metallica phase. Emily remembered Naomi didn't like Metallica. However, she didn't just not like music for no reason. She said that they had become sellouts because their music became too mainstream. A band that changes it's sound has lost it's original credibility, and they apparently and self-admittedly steal songs. Emily appreciated Naomi's honesty and had a new found respect for Naomi's opinion on music. They had had endless discussions on music, comparing iPods, it played a crucial part in their lives.

"Yeah, well, they're alright." Emily busied herself with grabbing a few drinks. She really didn't fancy Metallica all that much. When Emily was 15 she liked a girl Rose. She was one of those 'metal heads', a foreign species to little reserved Emily. Rose had never noticed Emily, nobody did, so if she wanted to 'get the girl' she knew she'd have to make an effort. She assumed Metallica were her favourite band, given she owned multiple tops, so she listened to them for days and studied up on them. One day she went to school wearing a black ripped top, a short shirt, fishnet stockings, doc martens (all clothes she found in Katie's wardrobe) and her face and ears fresh full of piercings - the piercings were a whim to have some individuality as well as compliment her new found punk look. She marched right up to Rose and asked her out. Rose had a boyfriend. It hurt. Like really hurt. She hadn't liked Rose for very long, but when she had finally made an effort she got shut down. From then on, she didn't like Rose, she didn't like Rose's supposed boyfriend, she didn't like Metallica and she didn't like punk/metal/etc, but what she did like were her new piercings - it was an added bonus her mother hated them.

* * *

Naomi sat by the local campfire, taking swigs from her flask.

She stared into the fire, gently jabbing it with a stick.

"Maybe you should sit further back. You have a tendency of hurting yourself." Freddie sat himself down on a log next to her.

"Maybe you should stop sneaking up on me. Might have to think I have a stalker on my hands." Naomi teased.

"Don't flatter yourself." He nudged.

"I wouldn't normally, but you do have a way of finding me."

"Or maybe you hide in really ridiculously obvious spots?" _Maybe._

"So…" Freddie continued as he started to rub his hand over Naomi's back. She flinched at first, but allowed his hand to massage her softly. "…what would you say we are?"

Naomi could feel her gut rising up her body and wanting to explode out of her mouth.

"Uh, I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders after struggling to lets words pass the vomit making it's way up. "Like, I don't really do the boyfriend thing." She saw Freddie's face drop. "But I like hanging out with you."

He smiled. "I like hanging out with you too."

Naomi laid her head on his shoulder.

"Why are you sitting out here anyway?" He asked.

"I think Emily's getting a bit sick of my shitty company, so I thought I'd disappear for a bit. Besides she fancies Effy and I'd assume they would be hanging out tonight."

"Effy?" Freddie almost laughed.

"Yeah?" Naomi wondered.

"Nothing." Freddie hushed.

"No, tell me."

"Well, I thought she was on with Cook?"

"Effy and Cook are on together?" Naomi pried.

"I mean, probably not anymore. Cook likes his random shags, he's probably onto someone else now." Freddie tried to salvage his slip of information.

"Right." Naomi quietened. "I think I'm gonna go, you know. It's getting a bit late." Naomi stood herself up looking away from Freddie.

"Oh…" A great deal of disappointment in his voice. "I thought you were avoiding your room? I mean, if you are, I was going to offer you a place to sleep." He looked for some sort of reaction and getting an awkward face back, he quickly continued. "No funny business I swear! Just you know, company." Freddie's cheeks grew red.

Naomi smiled and gave him a light kiss on his lips. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." She then turned away and walked off.

The walk back to her room was short, the light was on so she figured Emily was still awake.

As she entered the room her eyes were drawn to the two bodies that were nearly one on the bed.

_Ouch. _She felt her bruises throbbing

Time froze. Effy's underwear clad body was pressed on top of Emily's. Naomi's eyes were widened and her jaw dropped slightly. It was like watching a car accident, one of those moments you can't turn away because you dont want to miss a moment but you know you really shouldn't be looking because it was scar you. Emily pulled her hand away from Effy's face and shot a glance at the door to see a motionless Naomi. Effy eventually tuned in to the situation, raised herself so now she was straddling Emily and looked towards the door. Nothing had been said in the few moments that seemed like an eternity to Emily and Naomi.

Naomi's mouth was drying up, she needed to say something before it got more awkward and she looked more like a pervert than an innocent bystander. _Say something. Anything! The very near naked and very flustered Emily probably thinks you're the biggest tit ever. Fucking hell. Say something then get the hell out of there. A few words then run. Ok, Naomi? Fucking go already, you twat!_

And finally she spoke, leaving a sufficient pause after her words before vanishing back out the door and away into the night.

"Wow, this is awkward..."

* * *

**By the way, I'm not a fan nor a hater of Metallica, so those 'opinions' are not personal.**

**Hope you enjoyed, and I swear...there is more to come and I'll find motivation some how. Keep kicking my ass to do it though :)**


	11. Reactions

**So, it's been a while...my bad! With uni starting, I'm going to need a distraction from homework :P **

**A short one, but a filler. **

* * *

Emily shifted slightly under Effy, staring at the now closed door. She wasn't really sure how to react to what just happened. She even started to feel guilty, not too sure why though. It's not like she owed anything to Naomi, they weren't anything, and besides, Naomi wasn't even interested in her. Naomi only went on that date as out of pity. She only kissed her to prove a point. _What was the point she was trying to prove again? _Emily wondered to herself.

Effy sensed she was losing Emily, repositioned herself back on top of Emily properly and began to kiss down the side of her neck.

After a few brief moments, Emily manoeuvred herself out from underneath Effy.

"I don't really want to do this now?" Emily more questioned than stated, not wanting to hurt Effy's feelings. _Effy had feelings, right?_

Effy gave her a knowing smirk. "You were fine before…"

"Yeah but, you know, mood's been killed and all." She shrugged, trying to excuse her behaviour.

"Killed because we were interrupted, or killed because Naomi walked in and was clearly jealous."

_Jealous? Naomi? She couldn't be. She didn't sound jealous, just shocked. She just wanted to come back and have a nice night in her bed. Her bed which was occupied by two nearly naked people. Her roommate. It was all just an awkward mess. Right?_

"She wasn't jealous. Was she?" Emily inquired, trying to not express much interest in her tone. Fail.

"Seriously, Ems? That's what you took from that?" Emily looked at her puzzled. "That's why you stopped then, ay? Because of Naomi." Effy edged.

"What? No! I was just asking. I told you, the mood and all." Emily squirmed.

"Mhmm." Effy sat herself up, placing her clothes back on.

"I've never done this." Emily looked at herself, then at Effy up and down. "…And here, in a forest, a shitty camp bed. Wasn't how I really pictured it, you know." Her cheeks grew red.

"You were expecting candles and rose petals?" Emily thought she heard Effy laugh.

"No, but…"_ It was a little of that. Sure, she had envisioned her first time with Effy plenty of times. But more, what she suddenly realised was, she didn't ever expect it to be so meaningless. Sex with Effy. That idea now seemed wrong. _

"Sorry to disappoint you." Effy turned towards the door, but stopped in her tracks. "You know she's with Freddie, right?"

"Yeah." Emily said barely audible, nodding her head to confirm her response.

"So what? You think she's going to stop shagging him for you?"

"Sha- They're not shagging." Emily's tone was higher than usual, almost talking in disbelief.

"Sure about that? Where do you think she is now? She's got no bed to sleep in, remember."

Emily couldn't tell if Effy was genuinely helping her see something or just messing with her. It was always hard to tell what Effy was on about. Funny thing was, she didn't really care. All she was concerned about what were Naomi was and what she was doing.

"Well, I don't really care anyway. She can do whatever and whoever she likes." Emil lied, trying to figure out who she was trying to convince more.

"Right." Effy opened the door, said a few final words before disappearing into the night. "Good luck, Emily."

* * *

A knock tapped lightly on the door.

Freddie appeared at the door to see a blank looking Naomi.

"Now who's stalk who?" He teased.

Naomi greased him off.

"What brings you here?" Freddie positioned himself against the doorpost, blocking the entry.

"Wanted to see what you were up to tonight." Naomi raised her eyebrow.

Freddie's slipped, almost falling out of the cabin. He wasn't sure if it was her words or her suggestive eyebrow that unsteadied him.

"You right there?" Naomi's voice not expressing much concern, just humor.

"I am. So, missed me did we?" Freddie said cooly.

"Maybe."

"I knew you couldn't resist my charm forever." He leaned in closer to Naomi's face.

"Or maybe my bed's been taken..." Naomi gently pushed Freddie away from her.

"Emily and Effy?" Freddie asked. "Nice." He added, obviously picturing the event playing out in his head.

"Hey!" She shoved him.

"I'm sticking with you missing me." Freddie smiled widely. "Come in." He gestured his hands and Naomi made her way inside.

"You know girls aren't allowed in here." JJ piped up.

"JJ, shut it." Freddie scolded.

Freddie navigated Naomi over to his bed with his hands on her hips, leaving a trail of kisses on her neck.

Naomi placed her hands over Freddie's as they stumbled over to the bed.

She thought she heard a snigger coming from the other side of the room. Freddie removed Naomi's jumper and kissed her onto the bed, positioning himself on top of her.

"Uh, not while we have an audience." She tapped Freddie on the shoulder in a friendly manner and moved so she was next to him.

"Oh, don't stop on my account." Cook chuckled.

"Perve." Naomi muttered under her breath.

Freddie threw a pillow at Cook and surprisingly shut him up. He laid back down so he was spooning Naomi. Shortly, they both fell asleep.


	12. Hiding

**Apparently being in your final year of uni forces you to ACTUALLY do your work :( This isn't abandoned...it's hanging in there :P**

**Cheers to HappyAsIAm, Little2Blurry2Blue and Clyyd for your awesome conversating (new word)**

**It's late. My eyes are falling out of my head after slaving over this. Goodnight :)**

* * *

Naomi woke as the early morning was approaching.

She adjusted her eyes to her surrounding and remembered that she wasn't in her room. She wasn't in a bed with Emily. She was wrapped up in Freddie's arms.

_What the fuck do I do?_ Naomi began to panic. Should she stay and wake up with Freddie beside her, or do a runner?

"Fucks sake." Naomi exhaled.

She carefully and quietly lifted Freddie's arm off her waist and placed it on the bed. She slid her body out from his grip and slowly maneuvered herself to the edge of the bed.

Successfully managing an escape from Freddie's bed, she crept towards the door.

"Can't hide from me, Blondie." A low voice piped up.

Naomi whipped around to see Cook sitting up in his bed beaming at her. _Shit. Sprung._

"I wasn't." Naomi stopped and said barely audible before clearing her throat.

"Doing a runner on dear Freds?" Cook smirked.

Naomi just shot Cook a sour look. He responded with a silent laugh.

"If I don't get back, I'm toast." Naomi excused.

"Please!" Cook scoffed, earning an eye roll from Naomi.

"What?" Her face flushed.

"As if they even check."

"And if they do? I'm already in enough trouble." Naomi reasoned.

"Okay, okay, Blondie. You win. Your secret's safe with me." He winked.

* * *

Naomi jogged back to her room, hiding at every tree and cabin she passed.

Getting closer to her room, Naomi slowed down her pace. She was unsure of what she'd encounter once she got back.

_What if Effy is going to be in there? Did she too think to do a runner early? What if they are…you know…? What if Emily's mad at me?_

All these questions were starting to do her head in. She knew that she'd only find out by going inside…but that didn't stop her from being completely terrified.

_No sign of movement. Check. _Naomi crept further into the room. At least she hadn't walked in on anything. Again.

_No sign of multiple bodies. Check. _She was alone with Emily. A sigh of relief escaped Naomi's lips.

Naomi laid herself down in the bed. She let her body graze against Emily's as she did so. Emily flinched.

_Fuck. She's awake. Of course she's awake you tit. You're not the most quiet or subtle of people!_

Naomi's ongoing argument with herself went interrupted when Emily spoke up.

_Wait. What did she say?_ Naomi had managed think so loud she couldn't even hear Emily talking to her.

"Sorry, what?" Eager to hear Emily's voice.

"I said, is this the walk of shame?" Emily didn't roll over to face Naomi.

Naomi's eyes wandered around the room. "Uhh…no?" She awkwardly replied.

"You sure?" Emily quirked up.

Naomi laid in silence, feeling Emily turn to face the ceiling, reflecting her position.

"You know, if you hook up with everyone here, you'll have nowhere else to hide." Emily decided to break the silence.

Naomi was sure Emily was trying to start an argument or something, but she didn't know how she wanted to handle the situation. Not this early anyway.

"I'm not hiding." _Nice save, Naomi. _

"You ran and hid last night from me, and it looks like you're doing that to Freddie now." Emily interrogated.

"What, because I didn't sleep here last night? Get a grip, Ems. I'm sure you can handle me not being here for a moment. Shouldn't you be worrying about being all wrapped up in Effy than being concerned with where I am and who I'm with..." Naomi spitefully but calmly replied. It was like she had hit Emily with a ton of bricks, then cement and then spat on top of the pile.

"Sorry." Emily muttered.

"No. I am. I didn't mean that." Naomi calmed herself down properly and sighed loudly. "Sorry for snapping. And sorry for just bailing last night. You seemed kind of…busy, and I didn't want to interrupt more than I had. How did it go?" Naomi asked sincerely and curiously.

"_It_ was fine." Naomi picked up on the emphasis of the 'it'. Wondering what she could have possibly meant.

"You know, Ems, they tell you to put a sock on the door for a reason." Naomi teased.

"Well, I didn't expect anything to happen, so…"

Naomi interrupted. "Well, did it?" She couldn't help herself.

"Huh?" Emily was aware of what Naomi was asking her. But she needed confirmation that Naomi was curious and wanting to know about her and Effy.

"…Happen." Was all Naomi could utter back, too anxious for an answer.

"You're going to have to use a few more words to actually form a sentence there, chief." Emily giggled.

Feeling foolish to ask, but figured she was already too far gone. "Did _it_ happen?"

Emily just smiled and remained silent, enjoying this brief moment of control. Control over how Naomi was feeling.

Naomi unable to wait any longer, "Well!"

A little laugh came from Emily. "No. We didn't do anything."

Emily noticed a slight sigh escape Naomi. _Relief? Happiness? Annoyance? What does that stupid sigh mean! _Emily yelled at herself and Naomi silently.

"Why not?" Naomi couldn't help herself now.

"The mood was kinda killed, you know." She nudged Naomi playfully on her way out of the bed.

Emily started to change into her daily clothes and Naomi couldn't help but give in and have a sneaky peak every few moments.

Naomi followed, and got changed too. They began to head towards the dining hall for breakfast.

"Sorry." Naomi muttered. "For interrupting."

Emily smiled. "Don't be sorry. I guess I should thank you."

Naomi was confused.

"Things were going normal, and then Effy must have sensed a sudden increase of mood and basically jumped me. Maybe she thought we were going to die?" Emily laughed off.

Naomi didn't say anything, she just nodded and waited for Emily to continue.

"So…I guess after you came in. That was like an out." Emily admitted.

"What did you say?"

"That I didn't want to do it here. You know, middle of nowhere, in a shitty bed. That it wasn't really how I imagined it." Emily didn't feel as stupid when she told Naomi to when she did when she told Effy.

"But on the dirty grass, in the middle of a forest, or then in that very same bed, you didn't seem to mind the setting and all the other time." Naomi quizzed, then worried she included too many details to make it sound as casual as she wanted it to be.

"That was different." Emily's face was a little flushed.

"How so?"

They sat down in the restriction section, the naughty corner basically, as the hall began to fill up with their fellow 'campers'.

"It doesn't matter." Emily attempted to kill the conversation, which Naomi clearly wasn't going to let happen.

"No, tell me." Naomi pushed.

"Food's being served. I'll grab it. What do you want?" Emily stood up at the table.

"Ems, it can wait. Just tell me." Naomi grabbed Emily's arm and tugged it slightly, then gesturing for her to sit down and continue.

"You're with Freds now, yeah. So it really doesn't matter." Emily insisted.

Naomi wanted to throw the 'and you're with Effy' line, but she had to keep focused. She needed to find out what Emily was on about, and to not bring her down any more than she already had. "What doesn't matter?"

"When we…you know. The date and after. We-" Emily figured small sentences were helpful.

"Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere." Freddie butted in.

_Great._ Emily wasn't sure if that was her mind talking loudly or if Naomi had let that slip. But given Naomi's face, it could have been either one...or even both of them that said that.

Freddie continued and smiled at Naomi. "Where have you been hiding?"


	13. Situation

**Wow, I disappeared off the face of the earth.**

**I apologise but final semester uni, never-ending assessments, silly families, painful work with incompetent workers and that bastard called Death has rocked my life.**

**Sorry this is a crap/boring/short one...but this needed to be a filler, and well, I just needed to do something to distract myself. **

******Bored? Talk to me because I need more distractions :) **  


* * *

Naomi and Freddie snuck out of the lunch hall, skipping their meal to catch up. She felt bad for leaving Emily abruptly, but she couldn't handle the awkwardness between Emily and Freddie both wanting Naomi to explain herself.

"Why does everyone think I'm hiding all the time!" Naomi snapped.

"Because…you kinda hide quite a bit." Freddie laughed.

Naomi didn't respond, she just continued to kick the twigs around in the forest.

"Last night was…nice, yeah?" Freddie spoke up.

_Nice? It's wasn't __**not**__ nice…_

"Right?" He edged her for an answer.

"Uh…yeah…" Naomi's thoughts trailed off.

Freddie smiled to himself.

"Freds…" Naomi managed to start. "…what…is this…exactly?" She continued.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I like you. You're different. And hot. I just like what you're about."

"What am I about, though?" She sensed Freddie begin to freak out at her question. It was more curiosity than an interrogation. "I mean, I don't even really know."

"I don't know. You're just you." He replied, content with his answer.

_What sort of answer is that! _

Naomi had hobbies, she also had interests. That made her, her. But, she didn't know how to really define herself. She wasn't like Emily. Clever, smart, witty, quirky, interesting, amazing, someone who carries herself with pride but doesn't show it off. Emily was everything she wanted to be. She admired Emily in many ways. Emily could probably decipher what Naomi was like better than anyone at this point.

"I don't really…want a boyfriend…at the moment…" Naomi shyly said avoiding eye contact with Freddie.

"So, what _do_ you want?" Freddie managed to ask after a short moment of silence that seemed to drag.

_To be with Emily._

Naomi shrugged.

"God, Naomi. You have to give me a bit more than that." Freddie grew frustrated.

"I don't know. I just was happy with meaningless hookups. But you were keen on it being something more." She explained.

"So you thought you'd pretend you liked me to spare me. Gee, thanks!" Freddie scoffed.

"What? No! It wasn't like that. I do like you. I just don't like anyone that much to be in a relationship at the moment." _Liar. _"Can't we like…be friends?"

"You don't want to go back to hooking up?" Freddie joked all too seriously.

Naomi smiled sympathetically. A smile that clearly said no.

Freddie nodded to himself.

"Does that mean you're going to…hookup with other people?" Freddie wondered.

"Are you asking because you're jealous if I do, or are you asking for permission for you to do so?"

A moment passed and they both smiled lightly. "Both." Freddie replied.

"Go for it Freds. I hear Katie is still very interested." Naomi laughed.

"Just promise me you won't hookup with Cook. Let me have this one over him."

Naomi agreed to Freddie's plea.

"There's not many other options for you Naomi. I'm struggling to place find you a match."

"Please don't. I'm fine. Really."

"You've seen the tossers around here, though. You can have Brent, but he's a total twat. And Zac is more of a perve than Cook, hard to believe but true. Looks like you're going to have to get yourself a girl at this rate!" Freddie chuckled to himself. Naomi grew red. She screwed her face up in an attempt to cover her embarrassment with disgust. Her reaction only seemed to egg Freddie on. "I'm sure there's plenty around here that would be interested. Effy and Emily seem to be…" Freddie pumped his fists together and wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're a dick." Naomi managed coolly.

"What?" Freddie laughed hard. "Don't hate me because I'm right."

_He wasn't right. He was wrong. She wouldn't. Emily wasn't like that. Emily. Shit!_

Naomi remembered her abandoned Emily sitting alone in the dining hall. Now she was _free_ from Freddie, maybe she could approach her 'Emily Situation' with a clearer head.

_Her Emily Situation._

Naomi liked the sound of that. Maybe Emily had thought of having a 'Naomi Situation'?

_Maybe._


	14. NOT A CHAPTER!

Sorry if I got your hopes up by alerting your email that this is a new chapter…when in fact it is not.

*Waits til rotten fruit and smelly shoes are stopped being thrown at me*

OBVIOUSLY I've been in major struggle town with this story with how I want it to go. And I love getting your reviews telling me to write more and update soon...and I'm obviously a dud because I don't...because I can't/don't know how. This isn't me stopping this story...this is me...needing time to actually think about it and where it needs to go to get these two stupid love birds actually together without fudging it up.

In my thinking travels, I've come up with a different idea for a story...but am unsure whether to go ahead...and this is where YOU come in. I've clearly uncommittal (yep, made-up word there) so I don't want to start and then let you down...again *blushes*

But all your stories are way better and made me think of one in a new direction, that may ultimately then help me to finish this.

My idea is to have Emily and Naomi communicate strictly over the phone. A phone-based relationship? I guess it sounds stupid, but that's why I'm asking if I should bother.

Anyway, hit me back because you guys rock.

Please don't be hating on me :)

_PS Anyone watch Masterchef Australia (I'm totally addicted) ? Because there's a total spunk on there at the moment...and you'd know who it is if you watch it._


End file.
